Harry Potter et la Voie du Guerrier
by Dakeyran
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Librarywitch. Harry est puissant mais n'est pas un super-héros. L'histoire se déroule après le tome 4 mais prend en compte les informations des autres tomes.
1. Chapitre 1

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages à Librarywitch et la traduction est de moi. Désolé pour diverses erreurs de traductions.

Les 5 premiers chapitres seront postés dans un délai d'une semaine, les autres chapitres viendront à coup de 1 ou de 2 par semaine.

Voici une nouvelle version du chapitre 1, lors du téléversement sur , tous les E, accents et apostrophes ont disparus. En espérant que vous apprécierez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Voldemort était de retour. Cédric était mort. Harry pressentit que ces deux faits allaient faire partit de son nouveau mantra personnel. Sans cesse dans sa tête, il revoyait le cimetière, le regard vide de Cédric et les yeux rouges de Voldemort. Il avait plus de problème à dormir que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il s'endormait, il finissait toujours dans ce satané cimetière. Harry était continuellement fatigué. C'était probablement la raison pourquoi il avait tant de problème avec son humeur. Il avait toujours eu la mèche longue mais là, elle faisait seulement 2 centimètres et se consumait rapidement. Harry se sentait misérable. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix de devenir complètement fou à force de se torturer mentalement ou se lever et trouver un moyen de vaincre sa Némésis.

Harry décida de se bouger. Il allait utiliser sa colère pour quelque chose qui serait bénéfique pour lui-même.

Premièrement, il essaya d'écouter les bulletins de nouvelles moldu. Mais pour une étrange raison, Voldemort semblait faire profil bas. Aucune disparition étrange, ni de mystérieuse explosion, rien. Espionner un peu partout les bulletins de nouvelles en se cachant dans les buissons ne donna donc rien. Les lettres d'Hermione et de Ron arrivait régulièrement mais ne donnait que très peu d'informations. Ils disaient que Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'ils lui transmettent d'informations pour quelques raisons inconnues. Peu importe l'endroit où ils étaient, ils semblaient être ensemble sans lui. Ca le mettait hors de lui. Ils pouvaient être sûr qu'il allait leur en parler dès qu'il serait sortit de Privet Drive. Spécialement Hermione. Après la dernière année, il espérait plus de Ron. Il était son meilleur ami après tout, mais il n'était pas la personne la plus fiable à avoir à vos cotés. Mais Hermione ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber avant cela. Une partie d'Harry réalisa qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison de ne pas le garder informé. Mais ça le mettait hors de lui pareil.

La Gazette du Sorcier ne fut pas d'une plus grande aide. Elle continuait d'ignorer le retour de Voldemort. Gracieuseté du Ministère sans aucun doute. Harry se contentait de scanner la première page chaque jour. Si Voldemort avait frappé, ce serait à coup sûr, sur la première page.

Bien, pensa Harry, je crois que je vais devoir trouver mes propres informations.

Mais par où commencer? Harry se promenait dans le village comme à son habitude lorsqu'il eut une pensée. "Je dois être capable de me défendre. J'ai aussi besoin d'être plus fort physiquement et avoir plus d'endurance. Bon, je ne rien faire avec la magie mais je peux surement me mettre en meilleure forme de la façon moldue. Le Ministère ne peux pas m'envoyer à Azkaban pour cela".

Harry pris une page d'un livre qu'Hermione lui avait donné. En cas de doute, aller à la bibliothèque. Harry commença donc à passer ses matinées à la dite bibliothèque. Mme. Thompson, la bibliothécaire ne semblait pas suivre la ligne de pensée qu'Harry était un voyou et l'aida à trouver tout ce que la petite bibliothèque contenait sur l'autodéfense et la forme physique. Elle lui montra même comment utiliser les accès internet de la bibliothèque. Il rechercha toutes les méthodes possibles d'autodéfense ne s'attardant sur aucun type en particulier. Il prenait tout ce qu'il trouvait. Méditation pour aider à son humeur, maniement d'arme, combat à mains nues, tout ce qui pouvait l'aider dans sa situation.

Harry commença à courir à chaque jour. Il avait toujours été rapide mais là, il travaillait à être rapide et endurant. Il trouva aussi une petite école d'arts martiaux qui avait ouverte ses portes au début de l'été. Le propriétaire, M. Stormchaser, avait autorisé Harry à tout nettoyer chaque soir avant les classes. M. Stormchaser était un pur Américain d'âge moyen. Il faisait approximativement 6'2'', fort mais élancé. Ses longs cheveux argentés étaient maintenu en queue de cheval. Il avait une peau cuivré mais cela semblait être du bronzage. Il aida Harry à se procurer des chaussures de course avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné. Harry avait aussi un très bon repas chaque jour avant de commencer à travailler. Il était aussi autorisé à travailler sur l'équipement d'entraînement. M. Stormchaser ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il aidait Harry à perfectionner sa technique. Pour une raison inconnue, Harry avait le sentiment qu'il connaissait Stormchaser depuis plus longtemps que seulement quelques semaines.

Harry devait toujours être à la maison avant ou au moins en même temps que Dudley s'il ne voulait pas que sa tante et son oncle se fâchent. Étrangement, M. Stormchaser savait toujours quand Harry devait retourner chez lui. Harry était toujours furieux après la Terre entière mais au moins, il faisait quelque chose, il trouvait donc cela plus facile sur l'humeur.

Plusieurs semaines après le début de l'été alors qu'Harry venait de sortir de l'école de Stormchaser lorsqu'il entendit un craquement sourd. Aussitôt, sa baguette fut sortit et il se tint près. Ce son était celui de quelqu'un transplanant. Mais il n'y avait personne dans la rue. Juste l'un des nombreux chats de Mme. Figg. Il avait probablement entendu le son aussi puisqu'il partit aussi vite qu'une fusée en direction de la maison, ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry n'avait pas imaginé le son. Quelqu'un le suivait-il? M. Stormchaser sortit de l'école comme Harry cachait sa baguette dans ses pantalons pour qu'elle ne soit pas vue. "Est-ce que ça va Harry?" Demanda Stormchaser. "Est-ce que ce bruit provenait d'une voiture?"

"Oui monsieur, elle a tourné le coin là-bas," Mentit Harry

"Bon, il est temps pour toi de rentrer chez toi fils. Et Harry…" Dit Stormchaser d'une voix douce "Soit prudent."

"Bonne nuit monsieur et merci pour tout." Harry se retourna et commença à jogger vers la maison.

Comme il passait en face du terrain de jeu, il remarqua Dudley et sa bande poussant leurs vélos en direction de la maison. Harry s'éloigna, il ne voulait pas se tenter à perdre sa bonne humeur. Durant l'été, il avait eu à se retenir côté magie. Il pouvait la sentir bouillonner juste sous la surface de son esprit. C'est comme si sa magie était une bête prête à sauter sur la première personne qui allait ouvrir la cage. Une chance pour lui, sa tante et son oncle l'ignorait depuis le début de l'été mais Dudley aimait bien lui lancer des piques lorsque ses parents n'étaient pas dans le coin. Ce faisant, Harry avait tenté de rester le plus loin possible de lui. Dudley dit bonne nuit à sa bande et se retourna pour descendre la rue en direction de Privet Drive. Il remarqua alors Harry de l'autre côté de la rue.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter? Tu m'espionnes? Dit Dudley hargneusement

"Non Duddy, je m'en retournais juste à la maison. Battu quelqu'un aujourd'hui?" Harry n'était plus effrayé par Dudley. Après avoir rencontré Face de Serpent dans le cimetière durant la dernière année, Duddy était aussi effrayant que Stay-Puft, le bonhomme marshmallow. Harry n'avait pas pu résister lorsque l'occasion s'était présentée. Cela aussi faisait partit de sa nouvelle ligne de conduite. "Je peux donner une leçon à n'importe qui peut importe l'âge!" Rétorqua Dudley. De son côté, il était terrifié par Harry mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait aucun frein à sa stupidité. Il y avait toujours certaines choses que son immense derrière ne pouvait comprendre.

"Moi au moins je n'ai pas peur du noir comme toi!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par j'ai peur du noir" Demanda Harry sentant la tension monter.

"Tu es toujours en train de pleurer la nuit. Ne fait pas de mal à Cédric! Maman! Papa!" Cria Duddy

Harry eut sa baguette contre la gorge de Dudley si rapidement que celui-ci n'eut même pas eu le temps de voir le mouvement. Il poussa brutalement Dudley contre un mur et grogna "Ne redit jamais le nom de Cédric. Tu n'es pas assez bien pour pouvoir le prononcer".

Juste comme Harry allait relâcher Dudley, l'air autour des deux jeunes garçons descendit si rapidement qu'ils pouvaient voir de la condensation sortir de leurs bouches. Harry savait que c'était. Détraqueurs! Ici à Little Whinging? Comment? Pourquoi? Harry tourna sur lui-même pour regarder autour de lui. Il y en avait un à la fin de la rue, il se retourna et en vit un autre à l'autre bout. "Dudley, cours! Garde la tête basse et la bouche fermé! Quoi qu'il arrive, ne les laisses pas t'embrasser!"

Dudley s'évanouit en criant "NON!!" Bien, cela n'allait certainement pas aider plus qu'il le fallait. Harry savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Même s'il haïssait Dudley, il ne pouvait pas le laisser aux mains des Détraqueurs. Juste comme il levait sa baguette, une lueur vint du fond de la rue. Un énorme, non gigantesque, patronus chargea le Détraqueur qui s'en prenait à Dudley. Il saisit la créature et entreprit de le découper en deux. Le Détraqueur se désintégra. Il ne disparut pas. Il se désintégra littéralement en une poussière noire qui se dispersa. L'énorme patronus attaqua ensuite le second Détraqueur et détruisit celui-là aussi. Harry regarda le patronus qui devait bien faire 12' de haut. Il savait que c'était un ours mais, peut-être un grizzly d'Amérique du Nord mais il n'en était pas certain. Il n'en avait vu qu'une ou deux fois à la télévision avant. Harry se redressa et l'ours lui fit un signe de tête avant de disparaître. Ce fut à ce moment que Mme. Figg tourna le coin. "Harry est-ce que c'était ton patronus?" demanda-t-elle. "Harry, Harry est-ce que tu vas bien?" Premièrement les Détraqueurs, ensuite le grizzly et maintenant Mme. Figg qui savait ce qu'était un patronus! Le monde d'Harry venait tout juste de tomber dans une toute nouvelle dimension.


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre 2!

Comme toujours, le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages à Librarywitch et la traduction à moi.

Il est certain que certains d'entre vous tiquerez sur certains termes utilisé pour la traduction. Pour ma part, j'ai essayé de traduire le plus fidèlement possible ce qui était en anglais mais certaines expressions ou termes n'ont pas d'équivalent en français, j'ai donc dû modifier quelques parties. N'ayez crainte, cela ne modifie en rien l'histoire.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Lorsque Mme. Figg expliqua à Harry qu'elle était une cracmol et qu'elle veillait sur lui depuis qu'il était avec son oncle et sa tante, Harry pensa "Cela signifie que mon gardien du monde magique est une vieille femme adoratrice de chat qui a autant de magie dans le corps qu'un rat. Qu'est-ce que je suis, la loi de Murphy incarné?" Elle aida Harry à remettre Dudley debout et ils commencèrent à descendre la rue en direction de Privet Drive.

"Harry! Est-ce que tu vas bien? " Fit une voix venant du fond de l'allée. C'était M. Stormchaser.

"Allez! Laissez-moi le prendre." Stormchaser prit Dudley à la manière des pompiers et le groupe s'en alla vers Privet Drive. Harry était surpris. Certes, Stormchaser était un professeur d'arts martiaux, mais il était d'âge moyen et il avait pris Dudley comme si ce n'était rien.

"Dudley et moi nous nous sommes disputés et…" Harry s'arrêta cherchant ses mots. "Et les Détraqueurs sont arrivés. " Dit Stormchaser d'une voix grave.

"Mme. Figg c'est ça? Enchanté de vous rencontrer, mais vous devriez envoyer un message à Dumbledore sur ce qui s'est passé. Dites lui que je vais le contacter dès qu'Harry et Dudley vont être en sécurité à la maison."

Il y eut alors un autre craquement de quelqu'un qui transplanait. "Mondigus Fletcher!" Cria Mme. Figg, "Je vais te tuer! Tu étais supposé de surveiller Harry et tu étais partis!" Elle le frappait sur la tête avec son sac d'épicerie en même temps. "Maintenant, tu vas aller dire à Dumbledore ce qui s'est passé ici et de me contacter immédiatement! J'espère qu'il va te jeter un sort!" Fletcher transplana aussi vite qu'il le put. Mme. Figg avait des boîtes de conserves de nourriture pour chat dans son sac. "Je vais aller à la maison pour être en mesure de dire à Dumbledore ce qui est arrivé. Soyez prudent vous deux," dit elle en se dépêchant de retourner chez elle.

Harry et Stormchaser descendirent la rue en direction du #4 Privet Drive. Dudley n'allait pas très bien. "Harry, laisse-moi m'occuper de la suite avec ta tante et ton oncle, d'accord?" dit Stormchaser alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte d'entrée. "Monsieur, que…" "Harry, fait moi confiance" Et pour une raison quelconque, Harry le fit.

Pétunia ouvrit la porte juste au moment où les hommes arrivaient sur le porche. "Duddy, que s'est-il passé?" cria-t-elle. Comme elle ouvrait la porte plus grande, Stormchaser entra en portant Dudley et alla le déposer sur le sofa. "Mme. Dursley, je suis Charles Stormchaser. J'ai une petite affaire ici en ville et j'étais sortit prendre une promenade. J'avais déjà rencontré Harry et je l'ai vu lui et son cousin marcher en direction de la maison après s'être rencontré dans le parc. Ils descendaient la rue quand des voyous les ont attaqués. Dudley est tombé et Harry retenait les attaquants lorsque je suis arrivé. Les voyous ont filés lorsque je suis arrivé." Pour Harry, c'était passablement ce qui était arrivé, dans un sens.

Cette explication aurait fonctionné si Dudley avait gardé sa grande gueule fermé. Mais il était sûr que cela n'allait pas arriver. "Il avait son truc de sortit. Il allait faire ce que vous savez quoi!" Pétunia et Vernon se regardèrent l'un l'autre puis Stormchaser en panique.

"Dudley est confus. Harry n'a pas fait de magie. Je l'ai fait." Dit Stormchaser doucement

"Les voyous étaient des Détraqueurs en réalités." Dit Stormchaser calmement. "Et que sont ces Détra-trucs?" Demanda Vernon. "Ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, la prison pour sorcier." Pétunia couvrit sa bouche de ses mains lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit. "J'ai entendu cet épouvantable garçon le dire à Lily quand nous étions enfant." Dit-elle doucement. Vernon devint rouge de rage.

"Voilà! Tu es la raison pourquoi mon fils a été attaqué! Tu es dehors!" Cria Vernon se levant d'à-côté de Dudley et en se ruant sur Harry. Il n'y avait qu'un problème, Stormchaser se trouvait entre Harry et Vernon et il ne bougeait pas. "Hors d'ici! Hors d'Ici Maintenant! Je ne vous veux pas ici! Vous autres monstres n'allez pas détruire ma famille!" Vernon ne pouvait pas se rendre à Harry et Harry en était très content de cela. Harry savait que même sans magie, Vernon était une réelle menace. Cela faisait longtemps que son oncle ne l'avait pas battu et Harry voulait que cela reste comme il en était. Stormchaser fixa Vernon et dit d'une voix grave "Dursley, vous êtes fait. Harry va chercher tes affaires. Toutes tes affaires parce que tu ne reviendras pas ici. Nous devons partir maintenant!" "Avec vous monsieur?" "Oui avec moi. Allez fils, bouge toi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

Harry se rua à l'étage. Il avait gardé tout ses affaires dans sa malle au cas où quelqu'un allait venir le sauver de Privet Drive tôt dans l'été. Il prit la cage d'Hedwige. Elle était sortit délivrer une autre lettre à Sirius et il savait qu'elle allait le retrouver où qu'il soit sur la planète. Il était de retour au rez-de-chaussée en 6 minutes, trainant sa malle derrière lui et portant la cage d'Hedwige. Tous étaient encore à la même place qu'ils étaient lorsqu'il était monté. Stormchaser pris la malle d'Harry et dit "Vous avez brisé les protections de sang en mettant Harry dehors. Il n'est plus en sécurité ici. Tout comme vous ne l'êtes plus aussi. Je vous suggère de longues vacances très prochainement avant que Voldemort ne découvre pour les protections. Vous avez peut-être 24 heures mais je ne parierais pas ma vie là-dessus."

Sur le pas de la porte, Stormchaser se tourna vers Harry. "Je sais que c'est beaucoup à prendre. Tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir, c'est difficile à prendre d'un seul coup. Tu n'as pas de raison de me faire confiance mais je te demande de le faire. Dès que nous serons en sécurité, je vais tout t'expliquer. S'il y a une autre place que tu veux aller, je vais t'y amener à la place." Les méninges d'Harry fonctionnaient à plein régime. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait vraiment de Stormchaser? Il avait donné un travail à Harry quand il en avait besoin. Il lui avait aussi appris l'auto-défense depuis le début de l'été. Mais qu'est-ce que Harry savait de lui? Le cerveau d'Harry disait non, mais pour une quelconque raison son cœur lui disait d'aller avec Stormchaser. Fidèle à son habitude, il suivit son cœur.

"D'accord monsieur, puisque je n'ai pas d'autre place où aller, je vais avec vous. Vous avez l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur moi mais j'espère que vous savez que Face de Serpent va faire tout son possible pour me trouver."

"Je sais qui il est Harry, mais aussi longtemps que tu es avec moi, il ne te trouvera pas. Ça, je te le promets," dit Stormchaser calmement "As-tu déjà transplané avec quelqu'un avant?" "Non monsieur, jamais." "Bon, ce sera une expérience enrichissante dans ce cas-là. Est-ce que tu peux en prendre encore ce soir?" dit-il avec un sourire. Harry lui souris en retour "Oui, je crois qu'il reste quelques places pour apprendre." "Bon, prend mon bras et tiens le fort. Ne le lâche pas avant que je te le dise." Dit Stormchaser en miniaturisant la malle d'Harry et la cage d'Hedwige. Il les plaça dans sa poche et ils disparurent.

Des alarmes retentissaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Les protections au #4 Privet Drive était en train de tomber comme un château de cartes. Dumbledore appela immédiatement Fumseck, agrippa sa queue et ils disparurent au moment même où Mondigus Fletcher arrivait au portes de Poudlard.

Dumbledore fut capable d'apparaître directement dans le salon des Dursley. Ce n'était définitivement pas bon. Il n'aurait jamais du être mesure de faire cela. Les Dursley étaient toujours en train d'essayer de calmer Dudley et ils n'avaient pas réalisés que le mage était là avant que celui-ci ne prenne la parole.

"Où est Harry?" Dit Albus, la colère irradiant de lui. Les Dursley réalisèrent à ce moment qu'ils étaient profondément, très profondément dans une matière peu odorante.

"Je l'ai mis dehors et il est partit avec un autre monstre comme vous," cracha Vernon au directeur. "Pétunia, est-ce vrai? Oui ce l'ai, je le vois dans vos yeux. Avez-vous réalisé ce que vous avez fait? Harry n'est désormais plus protégé tout comme vous ne l'êtes plus." Dit Dumbledore ignorant Vernon.

"C'est ce que l'autre sorcier a dit. Est-ce que c'est vrai?" Demanda Pétunia d'une voix tremblante.

"Oui, je vous suggère de partir aussitôt que possible après que vous m'ayez dit qui a pris Harry?"

"C'était un homme. Son nom est Charles Stormchaser. Il a dit qu'il avait une petite affaire ici dans le village mais je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant. Il était grand, au moins 6'2'' et d'un âge moyen. Mince et d'une très bonne constitution. Il bougeait comme… comme un gros chat. Il me semblait familier." Dit Pétunia.

"Emballer vos choses rapidement. Je vais rester ici jusqu'au moment où vous serez partis." Dit encore Dumbledore au Dursley. "Je ne quitte pas ma maison. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais juste emballer mes choses et partir?" Cria Vernon

"Je pars" dit Pétunia en se levant du sofa. "Je ne vais pas laisser mon enfant se faire tuer par la même chose qui a tué ma sœur. Dudley, mon chou, va mettre tes choses dans un sac. Je sais que tu ne te sens pas très bien mais tu peux toujours bouger. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps." Pétunia commença à monter les escaliers. "Vernon, nous partons. Viens-tu avec nous?"

"Oui ma chérie." Vernon réalisant à quel point la situation était critique.

Dumbledore resta jusqu'au moment où les Dursley eurent remplis leur voiture et furent partis. Où était Harry et qui était le sorcier avec qui il était partit? Pourquoi Harry serait partit avec un étranger? Pourquoi le traceux que Dumbledore avait mis sur Harry ne fonctionnait-il pas? Cela aurait dû empêcher Harry de quitter la maison familiale. C'était comme s'il avait quitté la planète. Dumbledore fouilla la maison après que les Dursley furent partis. Il trouva la chambre d'Harry. Avec les serrures et la porte pour chat. Dumbledore réalisa qu'il avait manqué quelque chose, quelque chose d'important qui s'était passé dans cette maison et il allait aller au fond de cela.

Deux jours plus tard, le voisinage de Privet Drive discutait de la chance qu'avaient eux les Dursley d'être partis en vacances la journée avant que leur maison n'explose mystérieusement dans la nuit.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous! Voilà le chapitre 3!

Comme toujours, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages à Librarywitch et la traduction à moi! ^^

Merci de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fic et donc à ma traduction, je vous encourage à me laisser des reviews, c'est toujours plaisant de voir que notre travail est apprécié. Merci à ceux qui ont mis la fic dans leurs favoris aussi!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas transplaner. Ce n'était pas aussi pire que la poudre de cheminette mais il aurait préféré voler. Donc au final, le seul moyen de transport magique qu'il voulait utiliser c'était son Éclair de Feu. Lui et Stormchaser se tenait dans le noir au milieu de nulle part. Harry savait qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un endroit près d'une ville parce que le ciel était complètement noir et qu'il y avait une infinité d'étoiles d'un horizon à l'autre sans aucune lueur urbaine. L'air était frais et ça sentait bon. Il faisait aussi relativement frais, comme si l'été était déjà partit et que l'automne était commencé.

"Juste un moment Harry et je vais nous faire de la lumière" fit la voix de Stormchaser derrière lui. Harry entendit Stormchaser s'éloigner, grimper un escalier et déverrouiller une porte. Une lanterne s'éclaira et Harry pu voir que l'homme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte d'un chalet. "Allez viens Harry, bienvenue dans ma maison loin de la maison. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter," dit Charles.

Harry se rendit dans le petit chalet qui était propre et bien entretenu. Il semblait y avoir deux chambres à coucher séparés de l'aire principale. Charles était en train de rallumer le feu dans le poêle à bois. Une fois que le feu fut vif, la pièce perdit la fraîcheur nocturne qui s'y était installé. Harry s'assit dans la cuisine et réalisa combien il était fatigué.

Charles vint et s'assit de l'autre côté de la table en face de Harry. Il avait sortit deux bièraubeurres du frigo et en offrit une à Harry. "Ça va prendre un bout de temps mais nous allons tous les deux mieux dormir en sachant ce qui se passe. Harry, j'ai une histoire à te conter. Je sais que tu as des questions mais attend le plus que tu peux avant de les poser parce que cela va être dur pour moi."

"Je dois te parler de moi. Je suis né ici en Angleterre en 1940. Mes parents étaient sorciers, mais quand je suis né, je n'ai montré aucun signe de magie. Ils pensaient que j'étais un cracmol donc mon nom n'a jamais été inscrit à Poudlard. Quand j'ai eu 18 ans, j'ai voulu me joindre à l'armée mais mon père ne voulait rien entendre. Il ne voulait pas que je vive dans le monde moldu mais moi je le voulais parce qu'il n'y a pas grand place pour des cracmols dans le monde sorcier. Pas besoin de te dire que nous avons tous les deux dits des choses que j'ai par la suite regretté. J'ai quitté ma famille et je me suis rendu à la base de la marine la plus proche. C'était une base Américaine mais je me suis enrôlé tout de même. Je suis devenu un commando de la Marine. J'ai fièrement pris ma retraite après 25 ans et j'ai ouvert une petite compagnie en Amérique.

Ma mère a gardé contact avec moi. Elle avait le cœur brisé dans l'affaire qui c'était passé entre mon père et moi. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas vraiment un cracmol. Je savais qu'elle voudrait que je revienne en Angleterre et que j'embrasse le monde sorcier. C'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas faire après avoir vécu dans le monde réel. Le seul dans ma famille à qui je l'ai dit était mon petit frère. Il trouvait cela formidable de savoir quelque chose que Maman et Papa ne savait pas. Réaction typiquement enfantine.

Je me souviens du jour où ma magie s'est révélée ou plutôt explosé. Comme avec toutes explosions, ce n'était pas attendu. J'étais sur une mission quand j'avais environ 20 ans, sous feu ennemi, aucune munition restante et mon équipe toute entière allait devenir une statistique que personne ne veut entendre parler. Pour tourner la bataille en une bonne statistique, nous devions nous départir du feu ennemi qui nous immobilisait. J'ai pensé que ce serait amusant d'avoir un peu de magie à ce moment et juste pour rire, j'ai pointé ma main vers une des positions ennemis et dit 'Reducto!' Imagine ma surprise quand tout a sauté. J'ai appris plus tard que certains sorciers ont des réveils magiques tardifs.

"Mon ami Neville Londubat est lui aussi à eu un réveil magique tardif" dit Harry.

Stormchaser hocha la tête et continua. "Aucunement besoin de te dire que mon coéquipier était totalement surpris, comme moi, de ce qui s'était passé. J'ai dit 'ces idiots doivent avoir laissé tomber une cigarette dans leurs munitions.' Il a dit 'Non, tu leurs a fait sauter les fesses. Mec, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu étais un sorcier?' Son nom était Edward Stormchaser. Il était et est toujours un sorcier, un pur natif américain et mon meilleur ami. Nous avons servis ensemble plusieurs années. Il m'a appris comment utiliser ma magie et je lui ai sauvé la vie. Il a sauvé la mienne aussi. Un nombre incalculable de fois.

Nous sommes devenus plus que des frères. Lorsque nous avons quitté l'armée, je suis partit m'installer avec lui en Caroline du Nord occidentale en Amérique. Sa famille m'a adopté et accepté dans leurs cœurs. J'ai appris un type de magie différent des Stormchaser que celle que ma famille connaissait. C'était une vieille magie, ancienne en fait, plus en lien avec la nature et bien sûr, sans baguette. Le Grand-père de Ed a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un mage aussi puissant que j'étais qui avait commencé aussi tard dans sa vie à faire de la magie. Je ne sais pas grand-chose à ce sujet mais je sais que je n'étais pas mauvais avec cette magie. Il a dit que j'avais été rejeté dans les anciennes voies. C'est pourquoi le parchemin à Poudlard n'a jamais su que j'étais là.

Mes parents ont eu un autre fils lorsque j'avais vingt ans. Ce fut une année occupé pour ma famille tu penses? Ma mère était surprise mais heureuse. Il était un puissant sorcier et bien sûr, alla à Poudlard. Il a été le major de sa promotion et a finit marié avec la première de sa promotion.

Lui et moi avons gardé contact du moment où il a appris à écrire. On envoyait nos lettres par la poste moldu, il pensait que c'était totalement une blague. J'allais en Angleterre au moins une fois par an, habituellement durant ses vacances d'été d'école. Lui et ses trois meilleurs amis avaient un secret à eux mais je l'ai découvert le premier été après que ce soit arrivé. Ils étaient tous très surpris que je l'aille découvert mais ils aimaient le fait d'avoir un adulte à qui en parler. Spécialement un qu'ils trouvaient cool."

Harry écoutait attentivement et n'avait rien manqué. Son épuisement s'était évaporé. Il se sentait énergisé et sur le bord de découvrir quelque chose… d'énorme! Harry n'était pas un enfant stupide et il n'y avait aucun problème qui arrivait avec son cerveau lorsqu'il décidait de l'utiliser. Subitement, il comprit. Pourquoi Charles lui semblait si familier. Pourquoi il lui faisait confiance depuis le début. "Votre nom n'est pas Stormchaser, c'est Potter!!" cria Harry. "Vous êtes mon oncle! Vous ressemblez exactement à quoi mon père aurait ressemblé s'il aurait eu votre âge. Cela a du sens. En quelque sorte. Pourquoi ne pas vous êtres montré avant maintenant?" Harry le regarda avec des yeux tristes.

"Harry, quand ton père et ta mère ont été tués, j'ai été celui qui les as enterrés. Dumbledore m'avait assuré que tu allais être plus en sécurité avec les Dursley et les protections de ta mère. Je travaillais avec les militaires et n'avais pas de maison permanente pour t'avoir avec moi. Si j'aurais su ce qui allait vraiment arriver, je t'aurais amené ailleurs si vite que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais su ce qui l'avait frappé. J'ai fait confiance à Dumbledore pour prendre les bons choix. Ma famille avait toujours fait confiance à Dumbledore pour faire les bons choix. Je me suis trompé. Il a fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes pour ce qui était de toi et a assumé qu'ils l'avaient fait. À son âge et son stade dans la vie, il est trop habitué que tout le monde lui obéisse sans poser de question. Je l'ai cru quand il m'a dit que c'était le mieux pour toi de ne rien savoir à mon sujet. Il n'y avait pas grand amis de James et Lily qui me connaissait de toute façon. Seulement Sirius Black savait que j'étais un sorcier. Remus Lupin l'avait peut-être suspecté mais il n'en était pas sûr, je crois. Peter Pettigrow n'en avait aucune idée.

Vois-tu, ton grand-père et moi n'avons jamais fait la paix donc je n'étais pas le bienvenue dans leur maison. La fierté peut parfois faire des choses terribles. Je souhaite que mon père et moi on ait pu faire la paix. Peut-être que de cette façon, j'aurais connu Dumbledore personnellement et j'aurais su qu'il n'était pas omnipotent. J'aurais pris une meilleure décision quand tes parents ont été tués. Je me serais montré bien avant si j'avais su ce qui se passait chez les Dursley. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé là-bas. Peux-tu me pardonner?" Les yeux de Charles brillaient de larmes qu'avaient apportés ses souvenirs et ce que la vie d'Harry était devenue.

Harry pensa à tout ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à maintenant dans la soirée. Charles avait raison. La fierté peut causer beaucoup de problèmes.

"Oncle Charles, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais qui était le mieux dans mon intérêt. Je suis content de ne pas être le dernier des Potter." Il se précipita pour serrer la main de son oncle. Harry avait seulement étreint une seule personne de lui-même, Hermione. Charles le regarda et pris une décision. Il se leva et étreint Harry. Ce dernier ne répondit pas au début mais se relaxa et apprécia l'amour qu'il pouvait sentir de son oncle.

"Maintenant, tu dois me dire pourquoi tu es ici. Pas que je me plaigne. N'importe où est mieux que chez les Dursley." Dit Harry en se rasseyant dans sa chaise.

Charles continua, "Quand Sirius a été envoyé à Azkaban pour ces meurtres après que tes parents ont été tués, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sirius Black n'aurais jamais trahis James mais aurait pourchassé celui qui l'a fait. Je savais que c'était ce qui s'est passé. Ce ne pouvait être que Pettigrow qui a trahis James et Lily. "

"Tu as raison, Sirius pourchassait Pettigrow. Queudver a trahis mes parents. J'ai appris la vérité durant ma troisième année." Dit Harry.

Charles continua après avoir hoché la tête, "J'ai plaidé sa cause au Ministère mais j'étais listé comme un cracmol pour eux donc je n'étais rien. Donc une fois de plus, j'ai fait confiance à Dumbledore pour faire ce qui était le mieux pour toi. J'ai toujours reçu la Gazette du Sorcier donc je pouvais être au courant de ce qui se passait en Angleterre. Quand j'ai su que tu participais au Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers, j'ai réalisé que Dumbledore perdait le contrôle de la situation. J'ai rassemblé mes affaires au plus vite et suis venu m'installé à Little Whinging pour installer une école d'arts martiaux comme couverture pour te surveiller par moi-même. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore savait que j'étais là avant ce soir."

Harry dit, "Ok, où sommes-nous exactement?"

"Ah, nous sommes en Écosse dans les Highlands. Savais-tu Harry que les montagnes qui sont sous tes pieds sont exactement les mêmes qui sont en Irlande et dans l'Est des États-Unis? Prouvé scientifiquement. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle Poudlard se trouve dans ces montages aussi. Elles sont remplies d'énergie magique. Mon entraînement s'est fait avec la magie ancienne de ces montagnes. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de latin mais je connais les langages anciens qui se trouvaient ici avant le latin. Joshua Stormchaser, le grand-père d'Ed, s'en ai assuré. Pour t'entraîner, j'ai décidé de t'emmener dans une place que les sorts allaient fonctionner mieux. De plus, c'est l'une des dernières endroits pour se cacher au Royaume Uni."

Harry pensa une minute. " Tu as mis des protections de sang, de vieilles protections autour de cette place n'est-ce pas?"

"Bon travail Harry. Ton père est mort en te protégeant aussi. Son sang coule en toi et moi. Le dernier des Potter. J'ai mis ces protections pour que seulement nous deux, Hedwige et Star puissent venir ici tout seul, pour le moment. J'ai l'espoir que d'autres vont nous rejoindre bientôt. Ils ne vont même pas être capables de suivre Hedwige puisque j'ai placé des protections aussi sur elle. Nous devons être de très bons amis cet été. "

"Oh bien, parce que je vais manquer… un instant, qui est Star?" demanda Harry subitement.

POP! Une petite elfe de maison apparut devant Harry et s'inclina. "Je suis Star, Maître Harry. Je suis l'elfe de maison des Potter." Dit-elle en regardant profondément dans les yeux d'Harry comme s'il était un grand verre d'eau frais par une chaude après-midi d'été. "Vous avez grandit Maître Harry. Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis que vous étiez un petit garçon. Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis que Maître James et Mademoiselle Lily sont décédés." Des larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait adorablement Harry.

"Je l'ai trouvé à la morgue pleurant sur les corps de James et Lily. Dumbledore t'avais déjà emmené chez ta tante et elle ne savait pas où tu te trouvais. Et étant un tout-petit qui ne pouvait pas encore parler, tu ne pouvais pas l'appeler. Elle avait le cœur brisé parce qu'elle pensais que la famille en entier était partit. Elle s'est liée à moi quand elle a réalisé qui j'étais. J'étais parfaitement d'accord pour la relâcher mais elle ne voulait pas recevoir de vêtement. Je l'ai convaincu d'aller chez les Stormchaser jusqu'à temps que je trouve où tu allais être. Elle n'aurait pas été la bienvenue chez les Dursley et j'avais quelque chose à faire.

Les Stormchaser croient qu'elle fait partit des petites gens. Des esprits de la forêt. Peut-être qu'en Amérique, c'est ce que sont les elfes de maison. Cela fait du sens pour moi. Les Stormchaser lui ont donné une robe de style Cherokee en cadeau. Elle l'adore. Elle ne considère même plus les vêtements britanniques convenables et je suis content qu'elle porte quelque chose. Elle est venue à moi aussitôt qu'elle a su que je venais t'aider. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà eu affaire avec des elfes de maison mais ils peuvent être très entêté quelques fois."

Harry rit "J'ai un ami, Dobby, qui est un elfe de maison qui vit à Poudlard. Il m'a aidé lors de ma seconde année à l'école. Je sais que lorsqu'il a une idée dans la tête, s'en ai fait!"

"Donc oncle Charles, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" Demanda Harry.

"Premièrement dans le matin, nous commençons à t'entraîner dans chacun des style de combat auquel je peux penser. Moldu ou magique, attaque et défense. Je veux que tu ais une chance dans un combat contre Voldemort et ces Croques Morts."

Harry rit, réellement rit pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps. "Croques Morts?" dit-il.

"Croques Morts" dit Charles. "Première règle de combat, tu dois savoir rire où tu n'es rien.".

Charles sortit un sablier sur une chaîne d'autour de son cou. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent. "En voyant le visage que tu fais, tu sais ce qu'est-ceci?"

"Oh oui!" dit Harry. "C'est un retourneur de temps. Hermione en a utilisé un durant notre troisième année à Poudlard pour aller à des millions de cours différent. À la fin, elle moi l'avons utilisé pour sauver la vie de Sirius."

Charles parut surpris et dit, "Sauver Sirius? Il est en vie?"

"Oui, il s'est enfuit d'Azkaban après qu'il eut vu une photo dans le journal de la famille de mon ami Ron en vacances. Il a réalisé que le rat de Ron était Peter Pettigrow. C'est pourquoi il s'est échappé. Il essayait de se rendre à Poudlard pour me sauver. Il a été capable d'avoir le rat et mes amis et moi étions là quand Sirius et Remus ont confronté Petitgrow. Mais Queudver s'est sauvé quand la lune s'est levé et…"

"Remus s'est transformé en loup-garou?" Demanda Charles.

"Ma parole, tu connais tous leurs secrets n'est-ce pas?" Gloussa Harry.

Charles continua de rire "On dirait bien que toi et moi allons avoir beaucoup à parler durant ton entraînement. Le retourneur de temps va nous aider à te mettre dans une meilleure forme pour retourner à Poudlard en septembre. On va l'utiliser un maximum de 5 jours à la fois, ce qui va nous donner autour de 150 jours d'entraînement avant le 1er septembre. Tu vas déjà mieux que tu allais au début de l'été, mais nous avons encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Tu as travaillé dur et tu avais pris le bon chemin mais maintenant, tu n'auras pas à le faire seul. Penses-y, je vais aussi avoir une conversation avec M. Albus, peu importe combien de nom il a, sur ce qui va se passer ici! Nous allons commencer ton entraînement dans la matinée. Tu peux dormir un peu demain matin. Apprécie-le parce que ce sera le seul matin que tu vas pouvoir dormir jusqu'au début de l'école."

Dumbledore eut la même description de l'homme qui avait pris Harry de Mme. Figg et des Dursley. De ces conversations, il savait qui était l'homme, donc il savait qu'Harry était en sécurité. Mais il savait qu'Harry pouvait être n'importe où. Ils devaient déjà s'être rendus à la Manche à l'heure qu'il était. Il avait cependant quelques problèmes avec certains faits. Mme. Figg et les Dursley semblaient penser que Charles était un sorcier. Charles était beaucoup de chose sauf un sorcier. Ou l'était-il? Les autres pensaient que c'était lui qui avait conjuré le patronus qui avait détruit les Détraqueurs. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Charles était un cracmol. Mais si Harry avait conjuré le patronus, pourquoi le Ministère n'en aurait-il pas détecté de trace? Que se passait-il? Selon Arabella, le patronus était un ours et non un cerf. La signature magique dans la rue n'était en rien quelque chose que Dumbledore avait connu durant sa longue vie. Qu'est-ce que diable se passait-il ici? Albus n'aimait pas le fait qu'il lui manquait d'importantes informations. Qui était Charles en réalité?

À moins qu'Harry puisse être trouvé sauf, aucun des plans soigneusement préparés d'Albus n'allait fonctionner. Les choses avaient définitivement changé avec l'apparition de Charles Potter, ici, en Angleterre. Comment avait-il pu négliger la possible participation de l'aîné des Potter dans la vie de son neveu? Il avait sévèrement mal calculé ses plans. Dumbledore réalisa que son grand plan était juste les fabulations d'un vieil homme. Son plan n'allait probablement pas fonctionner maintenant. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose. Qui pouvait le dire?


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous!

Comme promis, voici le 4e chapitre. Le 5e sera posté demain soir puisque j'avais promis de poster les 5 premiers chapitres dans un délai d'une semaine.

Merci pour vos bons commentaires, c'est toujours apprécié.

Comme toujours, le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages à Librarywitch et la traduction à moi-même! ^^

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! ^^

* * *

Harry prit la petite chambre, qui était nettement mieux que celle à Privet Drive. Le lit était un confortable lit double, pas un lit de camp d'enfant. Il y avait même une couverture complète et propre. Harry espérait que puisqu'il était si fatigué, il aurait une nuit sans-rêves. Il enleva son gilet et son pantalon, glissa dans son pyjama et grimpa entre les merveilleuses couvertures. Il s'endormit au moment où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Charles nettoya la cuisine avec Star. Il était pensif. Harry n'avait aucun bouclier mental. N'importe qui avec le moindre talent en légilimencie pouvait lire en lui à un mile de distance. Ça allait être une des premières choses qu'il allait apprendre à Harry. Le garçon devait avoir le bouclier mental plus fort, le plus résistant et le plus sécuritaire. Face de Serpent était trop talentueux en légilimencie pour ne pas en prendre avantage. Il s'assit près du feu et considéra ce qu'Harry lui avait dit à propos de Sirius. Celui-ci était vivant et avait essayé de contacter Harry. Il avait toujours aimé Patmol. Lui et James ensemble était quelque chose mais ils étaient deux des sorciers les plus brillants qu'il avait vus. Sirius aurait besoin d'une place sécuritaire pour se cacher et pourquoi pas avec son filleul?

Il y eut un petit bruit à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Charles regarda au moment où Star dit "la chouette de Maître Harry est là monsieur" en ouvrant la fenêtre pour que la large chouette blanche puisse rentrer.

"Bonsoir fille," dit Charles en allant dans le réfrigérateur lui chercher une gâterie. Elle prit le morceau de jambon avec un roucoulement de gratitude avant de s'envoler sur le perchoir que Charles avait fait pour elle dans la chambre d'Harry. Elle l'avait laissé prendre la lettre d'Harry et le regarda la mettre sur la table de chevet de façon que ce soit la première chose qu'Harry verrait en se levant. Charles entreprit de fermer la porte de la chambre comme il sortait mais il stoppa son mouvement. Le jeune homme se tournait et se retournait en murmurant dans son sommeil. Un mauvais rêve pensa Charles alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Après ce que le jeune avait traversé dans la journée, c'était compréhensible.

Puis Charles le sentit. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose essayait de s'en prendre à Harry. Charles invoqua un bouclier autour d'Harry pour le protéger et essaya de remonter la pensée jusqu'à sa source. C'était une sensation maléfique, si maléfique que c'était de mauvais augure. Charles puisa autant qu'il osa dans sa magie pour renforcer le bouclier et son traceur. Soudainement, le flot de pensée se brisa et disparu. Les protections l'avaient finalement brisé. Charles se relaxa mais laissa le bouclier autour d'Harry jusqu'au matin. Il utilisa aussi le reste de ses forces de la journée pour rajouter une protection autour de la vallée.

"Je me fais trop vieux pour ces merdes," dit Charles laissant la porte ouverte et s'en allant dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

Harry ne se réveilla même pas et au petit matin, il ne se souvenait même plus de son rêve. Ça l'avait été la première nuit de sommeil réparateur qu'il avait eu depuis plusieurs mois. Il se réveilla se sentant mieux mentalement et physiquement qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se leva, s'habilla et alla dans la cuisine.

Star préparait le déjeuner et gratifia Harry d'un joyeux "Bon matin Maître Harry. Avez-vous bien dormi ici? Voudriez-vous déjeuner?"

"Je me demandais s'il y avait une place où je pourrais faire mon jogging matinal avant?" demanda Harry

"Bien sûr qu'il y en a une, laisse moi prendre mes chaussures et je te rejoints," dit son oncle en sortant de sa chambre. "As-tu bien dormi la nuit dernière Harry?"

"Le mieux depuis longtemps. Et toi?" Dit Harry.

"Très bien. As-tu rêvé?" Demanda doucement Charles.

"Aucun dont je me souviens ce qui est étrange pour moi. J'ai beaucoup de problèmes avec les cauchemars. Spécialement depuis le tournoi. Je continue de voir… quelque chose qui est arrivé." Finit Harry faiblement.

"Bon, la meilleure chose pour un esprit contrarié c'est une bonne course à s'en vomir les tripes. Allez!" Charles le guida dehors. Les deux homes s'étirèrent et se réchauffèrent avant de courir.

Charles dit "Bon allons-y. Je vais y aller mollo pour ta première journée junior."

"Oh, tu vas faire ça vieil homme? C'est ce que nous allons voir!" Et Harry décolla. Charles savait qu'Harry était rapide mais il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme courir après avoir eu assez de nourriture et du repos en lui. Harry volait au dessus du chemin, sautant et évitant les obstacles. Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et fut surpris de voir Charles juste derrière lui. Pas mal pour un vieux pensa Harry.

Après une heure, ils firent demi-tour en direction du chalet. À ce moment, Harry avait depuis longtemps perdu son avantage et les deux hommes étaient capables de courir côte-à-côte le long du chemin. Quand ils retournèrent à la maison, Star les envoya prendre une douche et elle les assura qu'il y aurait à déjeuner sur la table quand ils seraient présentable. Charles sourit à Harry et les deux allèrent se laver. L'idée d'un déjeuner de Star ressemblait à l'idée d'un déjeuner des elfes de Poudlard. Bacon, crêpes, œufs, saucisses et rôties. Il y avait aussi une sorte de céréales blanches servies chaudes.

"Oh bien, Star, tu as fait du gruau. Je sais que tu te sens totalement corrompu mais j'ai appris à les aimer avec mes œufs," dit Charles pour taquiner l'elfe.

"Maître Charles, vous savez que vous avez toujours eu du gruau le matin. Pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant?" Grinça le petit elfe.

"Essais le Harry, tu vas aimer ça," son oncle lui offrit le bol. Harry l'essaya mélanger avec ses œufs comme son oncle l'avait fait.

"Wow, c'est bon!" Dit Harry entre deux bouchées.

"Ça va te remplir et s'accrocher à tes côtes," assura Charles à son neveu.

"S'accrocher à mes côtes?"

"C'est une expression du sud des États-Unis pour dire que ça va te remplir et te garder en bonne forme pour longtemps," dit son oncle en riant. Après le déjeuner, les deux hommes allèrent à l'orée de la forêt et s'assirent sous un arbre.

"Harry, la nuit passée, tu faisais un cauchemar. Manifestement pas aussi mauvais que ceux que tu avais avant mais je pense que ce n'était pas juste un cauchemar. Quelqu'un l'alimentait en toi. Je pense que nous savons tous les deux une bonne idée de qui voudrait faire ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"Face de Serpent?" Dit Harry

"Ouaip, donc j'ai augmenté les protections ici. Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra. Star a aussi ajouté ses protections. Quelque chose que j'ai appris au fil des années, ne te frottes pas à des protections elfiques. Elles blessent gravement si tu essais de passer à-travers."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que Voldemort sais où je suis?"

"Non, je pense qu'il fait juste les diffuser dans l'espoir que ça va te trouver. Il semble avoir un lien avec toi. C'est quelque chose dont je vais discuter Le Directeur quand je le voir plus tard cette semaine. "

Son oncle regarda directement Harry et demanda "Veux-tu que Sirius vienne ici aussi?" Harry regarda son oncle incrédule.

"Bien sûr! Quand peut-il venir? Comment va-t-il venir ici? Il a écrit la lettre qu'Hedwige m'a amenée la nuit dernière. Il se fait du souci pour moi mais il ne savait pas à propos des Détraqueurs quand il a envoyé la lettre. Je suppose que ça a du prendre quelques temps pour qu'Hedwige nous trouves. Je sais qu'il serait plus heureux ici que la place où il est. Peu importe où c'est, il ne l'aime pas. Je peux le dire d'après ses lettres." Finit Harry.

"Eh bien, je vais devoir le rencontrer à quelque part et l'amener ici. C'est la seule façon dont il peut passer à travers toutes les protections. Je vais lui écrire et lui demander de me rencontrer à Pré-au-Lard dimanche à la Cabane Hurlante. Je vais à Poudlard ce dimanche pour parler à Dumbledore puis le rencontrerai à 3:00."

La colère d'Harry à l'endroit de Dumbledore pour l'avoir coupé de toute information depuis le début de l'été et pour l'avoir laissé au Dursley si longtemps refit surface. "Pourquoi devons-nous lui dire quoi que ce soit? Il ne m'aurait rien dit si les positions étaient inversées. Regarde ce qu'il m'a fait cet été!" Finit Harry criant presque, véritablement en colère. Il pouvait sentir sa magie courant dans son corps, criant pour être déchaîné sur quelque chose.

"Harry… Harry… Harry!" Charles commanda à Harry de prêter attention. Harry se calma et respira tranquillement. La magie était toujours là, prête à sortir.

"Depuis quand est-ce que ça fait ça? Depuis quand ta magie est aussi peu contenu?" Demanda Charles.

"Depuis le cimetière. Depuis que je lui ai fait face dans le cimetière," dit Harry à travers ses dents, essayant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas fâché contre son oncle.

"Je crois que tu dois me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé." Dit son oncle calmement. Harry le fit donc.

Il conta à Charles au sujet de toutes les tâches que les champions devaient faire face. Le dragon, le lac et le labyrinthe. Il lui conta ce qui s'était passé quand Harry et Cédric avait touché la coupe ensemble pour une victoire de Poudlard. Sa voix était à peine audible mais il ne chancela pas dans son récit. Il dit comment Queudver avait tué Cédric juste parce que Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de l'autre garçon. Quand il atteignit le point où Voldemort avait placé Harry sous Doloris, puis avait essayé de le placer sous Imperium, Charles pris une grande respiration. Harry le regarda mais son oncle lui fit signe de continuer.

"Ensuite nous avons combattus. Je savais que je n'allais pas être capable de le battre mais quelque chose d'étrange est arrive. Juste comme je disais 'Expelliarmus', Face de Serpent disait 'Avada Kedavra'. Les sorts se sont rencontrés au milieu et nos baguettes se sont comme liés avec l'énergie. Il y avait des petites perles de lumières sur le faisceau. Elles venaient toutes vers moi mais je savais que si je touchais ma baguette, j'étais mort. Je me suis concentré aussi fort que j'ai pu et elles ont commencés à bouger vers la baguette de Voldemort. La mien vibrait tellement que je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir la tenir mais je savais que je le devais. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire? Les perles ont frappés la baguette de Voldemort et Dumbledore a appelé ca le 'Prior Incantatem'. Peu importe ce que ça l'a fait, ça a fait craché tous les derniers sorts de la baguette de Voldemort. En premier la main de Queudver, puis Cédric, un vieux moldu, Bertha Jorkins, and… and… " Harry chancela à ce moment.

"Lily et James" dit Charles calmement. "Oui" dit Harry. "Est-ce qu'ils t'on parlés?" demanda son oncle.

"Oui, ils m'ont dit quoi faire, de partir quand ils allaient le dire. Ils allaient le garder occuper pour que je puisse me sauver. Et ils l'on fait. La seule conversation que rappelle avoir jamais eu avec eux. Mais comme ils ont toujours fait, ils m'ont protégé." Dit Harry avec des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

"Harry laisse ça sortir, tu dois le faire. Si tu ne le fais pas, ça va te gruger de l'intérieur. Tu ne dois pas avoir hontes de des larmes. Soit fier d'avoir un cœur et une âme qui peuvent pleurer. Cela t'aide à te souvenir que tu es humain et que tu as connu l'amour."

"Ne commence pas ça! Tu ressembles à Dumbledore. Il semble penser que c'est ce qui va achever Face de Serpent!" dit Harry rageusement, sa colère commençant à augmenter en dépit des larmes.

"Harry, Dumbledore n'a pas toujours raison, tout comme il n'a pas toujours tort et il a raison là-dessus. C'est un avantage que tu as sur Voldemort. Tu as des amis et une famille. Il a des esclaves et des laquais. Il y a une GROSSE différence entre les deux. Face de Serpent va le réaliser, on ne rigole pas avec la famille." Harry regarda dans les yeux sombres de son oncle et il vit qu'il le pensait. Il ne déblatérait pas juste des platitudes. Harry continua son histoire.

"J'ai attrapé le bras de Cédric, attire la coupe avec un accio et l'a pris pour qu'elle nous ramène à Poudlard. Tout le monde était totalement paniqué. Dumbledore devait aller dire au parents de Cédric ce qui s'était passé." Il conta ensuite à son oncle à propos de Barty Croupton Junior utilisant du polynectar pour se faire passer pour Maugrey toute l'année scolaire et pourquoi. Ce qui s'était passé quand Dumbledore l'avait rattrapé lui et le faux Maugrey dans le bureau du professeur de DCFM. Il conta aussi comment Fudge avait laissé son garde Détraqueur embrasser Croupton et la fin des bonnes relations entre le Ministère et Dumbledore. Il conta tout ce qui s'était passé à son oncle.

"Donc laisse moi allez droit-au-but, toi et Dumbledore avez eu un débriefing après la bataille? Oui Harry, c'était une bataille d'une guerre à-venir. N'y a t'il pas quelqu'un qui t'ai parlé de tout ça? Un autre professeur, un ami, quelqu'un?" On aurait dit à cet instant que son oncle allait perdre son calme. C'était un Potter après-tout et Harry connaissait tous les signes. Maintenant il savait pourquoi Hermione l'haïssait quand il le perdait. C'était un peu effrayant quand on était de l'autre côté.

Harry dit rapidement comment Mme. Weasley l'avait réconforté à l'infirmerie. Comment Hermione avait été là aussi. Cela aida Charles à garder son calme. Il ne le perdait pas souvent mais cette fois-ci c'était passé proche. Il y allait avoir du gros travail à faire le soir.

"Ok, Harry est-ce que les idiots du Ministère ont admis que tu avais gagné?"

"Oh oui, Fudge est venu me le dire. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas l'argent, mais il l'a juste tiré et est partit. Il ne veut pas admettre que Voldemort est de retour. L'imbécile!"

"Manifestement mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec?" Demanda son oncle.

Harry regarda Charles. "Comment sais-tu que je ne l'ai pas gardé?"

"Parce que garçon, tu n'aurais jamais gardé de l'argent taché de sang. Cédric est mort pour cela. Tu aurais simplement été incapable de la garder. Je sais que ça va te sembler cliché, mais tu es trop bon et noble. Donc, qu'as-tu fait avec? Tu l'as renvoyé derrière l'épais crâne de Fudge?"

"Non, je l'ai donné au jumeaux Weasley pour ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes."

"Une boutique de farces et attrapes?"

"Ouais, Fred et George Weasley sont ce qui se rapproche le plus au Maraudeurs à Poudlard depuis longtemps. Ce sont d'excellents blagueurs. Je pense qu'ils vont avoir la meilleurs boutiques de farces et attrapes de la planète!" Finit Harry, souriant finalement.

Charles explosa en rire. "Bien, je crois que c'est une grande idée. Je pense que ce pays va avoir besoin de rire quand tout ce désordre va être terminé. Personnellement, je crois que je vais passer du bon temps à regarder les filles à South Beach quand tout va être terminé. Maintenant, ça va te faire sourire!" Dit Charles souriant. Harry regarda son oncle. Filles, South Beach? Hey, ça semblait très bien. Harry ferma ses yeux et pensa à cela. Comme un adolescent normal ferait. Chose assez drôle, subitement les filles marchant en bikini comme Cho Chang s'évaporèrent pour ressembler à… Harry ouvrit les yeux.

"Ok, la première semaine est pour les bases. Pas de voyage dans le temps. Nous devons commencer par le bas." Charles se leva. "Je veux que tu t'assoies ici un peu et que tu vides ton esprit."

"Comment est-ce que je fait ça?" Demanda Harry sans aucune idée de la méthode à suivre.

"Trouve ton centre. Premièrement, tu dois te relaxer complètement. Relaxe une partie de ton corps à la fois. Tend tes muscles et ensuite, relaxe-les tranquillement. Commence par tes orteils et fait tout. Je veux dire tout. Si tu t'endors, ne paniques pas. Nous allons juste recommencer. Une fois que tu es relaxé, tourne ton esprit vers l'intérieur. Essaie de faire disparaître toutes les pensées qui flottent dans cet épais crâne de Potter et concentre toi sur une seule chose."

"Quel est cette chose?" Demanda Harry à l'homme plus âgé.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne sais pas sur quoi tu as besoin de te concentrer pour trouver ton centre. Tu vas devoir le trouver toi-même," dit Charles en retournant au chalet. Il se retourna sur le porche qu'il avait ajouté au chalet. Il aimait bien ce porche où il pouvait s'asseoir quand il avait la chance plutôt que de rester dans la maison. C'était une merveilleuse façon de relaxer. Il commença la lettre à Sirius et une à Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps, Harry faisait exactement ce que son oncle lui avait dit. En murmurant considérablement. Il avait commencé avec ses orteils et avait tendu et relaxé tous les muscles de son corps. Ça avait pris du temps mais il ne s'était pas endormit. Une fois relaxé, il savait que la partie la plus difficile était à venir. Comment diable allait-il vider son esprit? Tout ce qu'ils avaient parlé se promenait d'un côté à l'autre dans sa tête. Ok, quel était la personne la plus organisé qu'il connaissait? Hermione aurait tout aligné et aurait regardé chaque chose en ordre d'importance. Bien, au moins il avait quelque part où commencer.

Hermione. Harry réalisait à quel point elle lui manquait. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'elle savait toujours comment faire le faire travailler sur un problème; il s'ennuyait tout simplement de lui parler. Ils avaient passé tant de temps ensemble l'année précédente, spécialement quand Ron faisait son idiot, qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'être avec Hermione à chaque jour. Lui parlant, la regardant, c'était une des raisons qui l'avait mis si hors de lui quand il avait appris que Ron et Hermione était ensemble. Il avait besoin de voir sa meilleure amie. Regarder dans ses yeux chocolat et savoir qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Harry réalisa qu'il avait trouvé son focus. Tout le reste, tous les problèmes s'étaient évaporés. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son âme était calme et tranquille.

Charles avait regardé Harry depuis le porche sur bien des niveaux. Premièrement Harry murmurait dans sa respirait à propos de la tâche qu'il avait. Ensuite il avait vu Harry se relaxer et sa respiration s'était calmée. Par la suite, un léger scan en surface de l'esprit du garçon lui avait permis de voir qu'Harry c'était centré. Charles était surpris. Il avait prévu que la première étape allait être beaucoup plus de temps. Plusieurs jours en fait. Cela voulait dire que le garçon avait déjà un ancrage, quelque chose de constant pour lui, quelque chose qui était bon pour lui. Charles se demandai qui elle pouvait être. Il pensa ensuite qu'il en avait peut-être une idée.

Charles demanda à Star si elle voulait gentiment amener la lettre à Dumbledore. Elle lui assura qu'elle savait exactement où était Poudlard. Il lui rappela de garder ses boucliers et protections élevés.

"Oui, Maître Charles. Je sais quoi faire. Maître James me disait toujours quoi faire quand j'allais faire des choses pour lui."

"Je sais Star, je me fais juste du souci pour garder Harry en sécurité."

"Nous garderons Maître Harry en sécurité, nous allons le faire. Je ne laisserai rien arriver de mauvais à Maître Harry." Star disparut avec la lettre dans sa main.

Charles demanda ensuite à Hedwige si elle voulait amener la réponse à Sirius. Elle regarda Harry et revient ensuite à Charles. "Je promets de le garder en sécurité jusqu'à ton retour. Est-ce que ça te satisfait?" Gloussa Charles. Hedwige claqua son bec et s'envola vers le sud avec la lettre pour Sirius.

Quand Hedwige arriva au 12 Square Grimmauld, Sirius était seul dans la chambre de Buck. Il se faisait un sang d'encre à propos d'Harry, Dumbledore ne lui avait pas dit qui avait Harry, juste qu'il était sauf et que l'homme était un ami. Sirius en avait plus qu'assez de la politique de non-information de Dumbledore. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il était fatigué de s'asseoir et d'attendre. Si fatigue d'attendre que lui, Sirius Black, était actuellement en train d'étudier tout ce qu'il pouvait lire dans la bibliothèque des Black. Beaucoup de livre de Lupin et quelques un d'Hermione aussi. Elle lui avait envoyé quelques un de ses précieux bouquins. Patmol n'avait jamais été studieux, les leçons était assez simple pour lui à l'école. Mais Azkaban lui avait appris de ne rien prendre pour acquis. Il voulait être prêt à aider Harry quand le temps de faire face à Voldemort allait arriver. Il avait donc étudié et appris de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles manières de faire des choses qu'il savait déjà. Il sentait qu'il était prêt à partir. Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème. Sirius n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'il devait prendre.

Quand Hedwige passa dans l'embrasure de la porte, il eu presqu'une attaque cardiaque dû au soulagement. Quand il eut lut la lettre qu'elle lui avait apporté, il rit et amena la chouette dans la cuisine pour lui donner une gâterie. Dès qu'elle fut prête, il apposa une marque de patte au bas du parchemin et Hedwige s'envola volontiers à travers la fenêtre vers le nord. Sirius se changea en vêtement moldus. Il remplit un sac avec ses notes, quelques livres de la bibliothèque qu'il pensait qu'ils pouvaient aider et en ajouta un d'Hermione avec un sourire. Sirius avait lu "Le Magicien d'Oz" de la pile de livres d'Hermione et était tombé en amour avec le courageux petit Toto, le personnage le plus brave du roman. "Bien, nous savons maintenant qu'il n'est plus dans le Kansas," pensa Patmol en se rendant dans la chambre de Buck. Un sort de désillusion ferait l'affaire pour les cacher dans leur voyage vers le nord.

Star se souvenait comment se rendre à Poudlard. Elle apparut dans le couloir en dehors du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle demanda gentiment à la gargouille de s'ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit naturellement. Elles le faisaient toujours si vous demandiez gentiment. Elle grimpa rapidement les escaliers et cogna à la porte rendu en haut.

"Entrez," dit une voix familière. Star entra et regarda le Directeur. Il se retourna pour regarder mais il ne vit rien, ensuite il baissa son regard. On aurait dit qu'Albus Dumbledore avait vu un fantôme. Il n'avait jamais prévu de revoir cet elfe de maison en particulier. Il croyait honnêtement qu'elle était morte d'avoir le cœur brisé. Il avait essayé de la consoler après la mort de James et avait du s'avouer vaincu. De la voir se tenir dans son bureau, portant ce qui semblait être un joli habit fait de cuir tanné avec ceinture sur la taille, des perles et des plumes en décoration avec ce qui semblait être des mocassins pour s'agencer, il était tout simplement bouche bé.

"Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai une notre de la part de Maître Charles pour vous. Il m'a dit d'attendre pour une réponse si vous vouliez en faire une." Dit l'elfe de sa petite voix aigu.

"Mais entre donc et assis toi s'il-te-plaît. Je suis si content de te voir Star. Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas gardé contact. Comment vas-tu?" Demanda le Directeur toujours très polit.

"Je vais bien monsieur. Je dois dire que vous, vous ne semblez pas aller aussi bien. Je pense que vous vous faites des soucis à propos de Maître Harry. Vous n'avez qu'à lire la note de Maître Charles. Vous allez vous sentir mieux après." Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau de Dumbledore, les jambes croisées. Il le fit.

Et il rédigea rapidement une réponse que Star put rapporter. Après que l'elfe fut partit de son bureau, Dumbledore fixa son verre du meilleur Ogden qu'il avait. Et pour la première fois en quasiment 24 heures, il respira de soulagement. Peut-être y avait-il une lumière au bout du tunnel. Et peut-être, encore là, ce pouvait être un train.


	5. Chapitre 5

Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 5!

Je commence dès maintenant la traduction du prochain chapitre!

Comme toujours le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages à Librarywitch et la traduction à moi-même.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez des reviews! ^^

* * *

Le second soir dans le chalet fut très semblable au premier. Harry et Charles avaient partagé l'histoire de leur vie. Charles était stupéfait à quel point Harry était modeste. S'il avait tué un Basilique de 60-pieds de long avec l'épée de Griffondor à l'âge de 12 ans, s'était dressé devant 100 Détraqueurs à 13, gagné le Tournoi des 3 sorciers à 14, il supposait que sa tête serait de la grosseur du Texas, littéralement. Mais Harry était toujours "Juste Harry" et c'était de cette façon que le garçon voulait être connu. Ce tranquille jeune homme avait fait face à Lord Voldemort au moins 4 fois et avait survécu. C'était dur à croire mais Charles le croyait.

"Harry, tu as très bien fait cette après-midi pour trouver ton centre. Plus rapide que je l'avais prévu. Nous pouvons donc passer à l'exercice suivant." Dit Charles au jeune homme.

"J'ai été étonné. C'était une belle expérience d'avoir toutes mes pensées réduit au silence pendant un moment. Donc quel est la prochaine étape?" Demanda Harry à son oncle.

"Maintenant, tu dois bâtir des défenses dans ton esprit. Comme nous en avons parlé plus tôt, je crois que les rêves que tu as eus ici ne sont pas strictement des produits de ton subconscient. Donc nous devons travailler sur quelque chose appelé Occlumencie. C'est là que tu construits des barrières dans ton esprit pour garder loin ceux qui pratiquent la Légilimencie, ce qui les empêchent de scanner tes émotions, tes pensées, etc."

"Est-ce que Voldemort lit mon esprit?" Demanda Harry paniqué, pensant que cela mettrait son oncle et tout le monde autour de lui en danger si Face de Serpent pouvait voir ce qu'il voyait.

"Ce n'est pas comme lire ton esprit. C'est plus regarder tes souvenirs, sentiments et pensées à grande vitesse, et ensuite prendre ce que l'on veut regarder plus précisément. Voldemort est extrêmement doué en légilimencie donc il peut même envoyer des pensées ou ce qu'il veut à sa victime. On veut qu'il se casse le nez sur tes boucliers. Cela va prendre beaucoup d'efforts de ta part, mais c'est quelque chose je pense que tu peux faire." Finit son oncle. Harry n'en était pas certain mais il savait qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée que Jedusor soit capable de prendre une petite promenade de santé dans les voies de son esprit.

"D'accord, qu'est-ce que je dois faire en premier?" Demanda-t-il à Charles.

Charles sourit et dit "Premièrement tu dois trouver ton centre, et ensuite tu vas au delà ce point. Une fois là, construit ce qui est pour toi un bouclier. C'est différent pour chacun. Ce peut être un mur de pierre, de métal, des montages ou un champ de force comme celui autour de l'Enterprise dans Star Trek." Harry rit. Il aimait bien celui-là. "Ce doit être juste quelque chose dont tu es confortable avec et que tu peux maintenir. Si tu ne crois pas en lui, ce ne fonctionnera pas." Charles sourit à son neveu.

"De quoi est fait le tien?" Demanda Harry.

"Le mien?"

"Oui."

"Eh bien je fais ça depuis longtemps. Je le faisais même quand je ne savais pas que j'avais de la magie. Il s'avère que c'est un instinct de survie latent chez les humains. J'ai rencontré des moldus sans une once de magie en eux et qui avait des boucliers mentaux impénétrables. Ils le font juste naturellement. Toi par-contre, tu vas devoir le faire de la façon difficile."

"Oh non, pas la façon difficile. Il semble que je sois l'emblème pour les façons difficiles," gloussa Harry. "Ok, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, de quoi est fait le tien?"

"J'ai un système de défense complet, avec des barrières défensives de soutien, armes prêtes à faire feu, et toutes sortes de mauvaise surprise pour ceux qui essaient la légilimencie sur moi. Je crois qu'il faut être proactif tout en étant défensif. Avec du travail, tu vas pouvoir y arriver aussi. Cela va simplement prendre du temps." Lui assura son oncle.

Harry se prépara pour aller au lit. Il entra dans un état de méditation, trouva son centre et alla au delà. Il n'y avait rien à cet endroit. "Ok, au travail," pensa Harry. Qu'est-ce qui bloquerait le vieux Jedusor? De quoi ce dégénéré avait-il peur? La mort… c'était ça. Voldemort était terrifié de la mort. Il devait aussi avoir une peur bleue des miroirs étant aussi laid. Harry gloussa dans son esprit. Comment Harry pouvait-il utiliser cela? Il avait le sentiment que Voldemort pensait que la mort était le néant… Bien sûr! Harry commença à construire son premier mur.

La nuit, Voldemort avait amassé assez d'énergie pour envoyer une autre sonde légilimente. Ça lui avait demandé beaucoup d'envoyer une sonde non-dirigée sur une si grande surface. Énergie que son nouveau corps n'avait pas encore en grande quantité pour dépenser. Au moins avant, Tom savait dans quelle ville d'Angleterre le sale gosse Potter était, juste pas la maison exacte. Maintenant ce sale gosse était partit. S'il était en dehors du pays, il était hors de porté. Mais Jedusor ne pouvait imaginer Dumbledore laissant le gosse aller aussi loin de son long nez crochu d'amoureux de moldu. Donc où chercher ce soir? Il avait cherché Poudlard sachant très bien que les protections allaient bloquer sa sonde avec son niveau actuel d'énergie. Il avait découvert qu'une mince sonde pouvait passer dans les protections pour viser une zone ciblée. À moins de savoir si garçon se trouvait à l'école et qu'il sache exactement où il dormait, c'était une sérieuse dépense d'énergie et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se devait de l'épargner pour le moment. Il dépassa Poudlard et finit sa recherche dans le nord. Si l'épine dans son flanc se cachait là, il la trouverait.

Le garçon était si ignorant, laissant ses émotions à découvert, il serait facile à trouver. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres relaxa dans un état méditatif et commença à sonder. Il y avait une zone sombre à l'est de Poudlard. Ces montagnes étaient recouvertes de zones qui possédaient de vieilles protections faites d'une ancienne magie et qui tenaient toujours. Il ne pouvait pas lire dans un individu à l'intérieur de cette zone particulière mais il y avait quelque chose là-bas. Sa sonde se stoppa à cause de forte protections. Mais qui donc pouvait les avoirs placées? Il envoya une sonde perçante à travers les protections. Protections qui étaient si puissante qu'il ne pouvait même pas dire combien de personne se trouvait dans la zone. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir se résumait à approximativement trois présences humaines et encore là il n'en était pas certain. Il ne pouvait rien voir et il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils fussent humains. Il prit donc une aura au hasard et fut stupéfait de trouver un mur qui semblait fait d'obsidienne polie. Un mur qui, apparemment, était infini. Il regarda dans la noirceur et tout ce qu'il put voir fut… deux yeux serpentins rougeoyant, deux fentes et une bouche sans lèvre. Il fut si choqué qu'il laissa immédiatement tomber sa sonde et tomba de sa chaise. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tom Jedusor était effrayé. Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que c'était? Ce n'était certainement pas le garçon aussi ouvert qu'il avait tourmenté dans les semaines passées. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres décida de regarder plus au sud la nuit suivante. Il allait revisiter cette zone particulière mais seulement lorsqu'il serait plus fort. C'était peut être une nouvelle sorte de magie noire qu'il pourrait utiliser à ses fins.

Harry sourit dans son sommeil sans toutefois se réveiller. Il continuait à rêver qu'il construisait un mur noir d'une pierre qu'il avait appris dans sa classe de science favorite à l'école primaire. Ça avait été la seule classe dont Dudley n'avait jamais partit et celle où Harry avait excellé. Le garçon s'assurait de polir chaque section qu'il mettait en place jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille comme le plancher de la cuisine de tante Pétunia.

Deux grands yeux brillants regardaient Harry comme il dormait tranquillement. L'elfe surveillait le garçon comme Mlle. Lily l'aurait voulu. Lui prêtant la magie qu'il avait besoin pour construire son mur. Il en avait beaucoup en lui mais il avait juste eu besoin d'une petite aide pour débuter dans la bonne direction. Star avait fait le vœu solennel cette fois qu'elle allait être là pour protéger le garçon de Mlle. Lily. Elle ne laisserait rien arriver à Maître Harry.

Charles écoutait pour voir si Harry avait commencé à se tourner et se retourner. La cabane était silencieuse. Star devait dormir aussi. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air de rêver, donc Charles alla finalement se coucher. Star ne dormit pas avant l'aube, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que le danger était passé. Son Maître Harry était un puissant sorcier, un très puissant sorcier. Probablement le plus fort que le petit elfe avait jamais rencontré. Et considérant ceux avec qui elle avait été en contact, cela indiquait quelque chose. Elle devrait faire une comparaison plus tard.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous!

Je poste déjà un nouveau chapitre!! Comme toujours, le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages à Librarywitch et la traduction à moi.

Merci de vos bons commentaires, c'est très apprécié. Je suis content que la traduction vous plaise! Continuez à me laisser des reviews, ça me motive!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, il était stupéfait d'avoir dormit une nuit entière pour la deuxième fois de suite. C'était super! Il se rendit dans la cuisine avant tout les autres, même Star n'était pas là, et commença à faire à déjeuner pour tous. Star apparut au moment où il allumait le poêle.

"Que faites-vous Maître Harry? Vous n'êtes pas supposé faire le travail d'un elfe de maison." Dit-elle de sa petite voix.

"Mais Star, j'aime cuisiner. Les Dursley m'ont fait cuisiner du moment où j'ai pu atteindre le poêle et il n'était jamais content de ce que je préparais mais c'était quelque chose que j'aimais faire. S'il-te-plaît, laisse moi au moins aider avec la cuisine. Je sais qu'oncle Charles ne vas pas me tirer de la vaisselle si je fais brûler un peu ses toasts. S'il-te-plaît?" Demanda Harry avec des yeux de chiot battu. L'elfe gloussa. Harry n'avait jamais entendu un elfe glousser avant mais c'était un son très agréable.

"Vous êtes aussi méchant que Maître James. Des yeux de chiot battu ne vous donnerons pas tout, mais oui vous pouvez m'aider. Je ne suis plus une jeune elfe mais seulement pour la cuisine, ok?" Demanda-t-elle. Harry acquiesça et finit de préparer le déjeuner pendant que Star nettoyait derrière lui.

Charles et Harry continuèrent leur conversation sur les aventures d'Harry autour de leur déjeuner. "Tu dis que tes cheveux ont repoussés durant la nuit?" Demanda Charles.

"Ouaip, mettant Vernon si furieux que je pensais que la grosse veine sur sa tempe allait exploser. Il disait toujours que j'avais besoin d'une coupe de cheveux." Rit Harry. Charles utilisa cette petite conversation pour parler de la Chambre des Secrets. Il y avait quelques informations qu'il avait besoin de vérifier dans cette aventure.

"Harry, tu as dis que Jedusor est sortit du journal intime? Qu'il volait la force vitale de Ginny Weasley?"

"Oui, la mémoire de Jedusor n'avait aucun problème pour s'en vanter."

"Et quand tu as frappé le journal avec le croc de basilique, l'encre a coulé des pages comme du sang? Et Jedusor a disparut en souffrant?" Charles avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette partie, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Harry s'en inquiète avant qu'il en ait parlé avec Albus.

"Cela semblait très douloureux pour l'ombre, le fantôme, ou le reflet, peu importe ce que c'était. Et dès que Tom a disparut, Ginny s'est reveillé."

"Et Fumseck t'a guérit après que le basilique t'ai mordu?"

"Eh bien, c'est ma propre maladresse qui a fait que le croc s'est planté dans mon bras. Peut-être si j'aurais été un meilleur épéiste, j'aurais pu l'éviter," Harry sourit.

"Harry, tu avais 12 ans. Ne rabaisse jamais la façon dont tu as maîtrisé la situation. Jamais!" Charles grogna d'une grave voix d'ours. "Tu as fais quelque chose que seulement des sorciers accomplis aurait pu faire. Spécialement du fait que tu avais très peu d'entraînement en défense ou en attaque. On s'en fou que tu ais appelé à toi le familier de quelqu'un d'autre."

"Dumbledore a dit la même chose. Il a dit que je devais avoir montré une vrai loyauté pour que Fumseck m'apporte le chapeau."

"Bien, peut-être que sa tête est plus loin de ses fesse que je le pensais," dit Charles. "Bon, mettons-nous au travail. Nous allons faire notre course pour nous réchauffer puis nous enchaînerons. Nous allons commencer un peu de musculation et du combat à main nue aujourd'hui, donc prépare toi bien! Voyons si tu peux tenir le rythme contre un vieil homme." Harry sauta du porche et fila comme une fusée en guise de réponse.

Les deux hommes s'entraînèrent tous les jours pour le reste de la semaine. Charles savait comment faire travailler un jeune homme, il en avait entraîné assez lorsqu'il était militaire. Chaque jour était différent donc Harry pouvait accumuler des réserves mentales, magiques et physiques pour un entraînement plus intense à venir. Harry avait aussi été surpris de trouver une partie étude à chaque jour.

"Harry, nous devons rattraper ton retard en Runes Anciennes." Lui dit Charles durant la première session d'étude.

"Pourquoi Oncle Charles? Elle sont importantes?" Demanda Harry.

"Elles le sont certainement. Elles sont appelés Anciennes pour une raison. Les Runes ont précédés la plupart des autres styles d'écriture, le Latin et même Dumbledore. Tu vas apprendre à les utiliser pour mettre plus de puissance dans des protections, des champs de retenue…"

"Des champs de retenue pour quoi?" Demanda Harry.

"Pour immobiliser quelque chose ou quelqu'un bien sûr," répondit son oncle. "Elles vont aussi t'aider à augmenter tes réserves magique. Si tu réussis bien, ça va te faire l'effet d'avoir ingéré une batterie nucléaire."

"Qu'est-ce qui arrive si on ne la réussis pas?" Demanda Harry craignant la réponse.

"Puisque ce n'est pas une sensation agréable, nous n'allons pas la manquer, correct?" Charles jetta un coup d'œil à Harry. Harry acquiesça.

"Il faut que je demande Harry. As-tu déjà reçu de l'aide d'un professeur sur quels cours tu devais choisir? Est-ce qu'un sorcier adulte t'a offert de te conseiller?" Demanda Charles d'une voix neutre.

"Eh bien, Percy, le frère aîné de Ron l'a fait une fois mais il était à l'école aussi donc je crois que ça ne conte pas n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Harry regardant son oncle.

"Non, Percy ne conte pas. Ok, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà vraiment enseigné à te défendre?"

"Oh oui, professeur Remus Lupin l'a fait durant ma troisième année. Il m'a appris à conjurer un Patronus et beaucoup d'autres choses. Il était brillant. Et même si Maugrey était en réalité Barty Croupton l'an passé, il était un excellent professeur. C'est étrange à dire puisqu'il était un Croque-Mort totalement fou mais il connaissait vraiment sa matière. Entre lui et Hermione durant la dernière année, mon cerveau à bien faillit frire avec tous les charmes et autres sorts que c'est deux là m'ont fait apprendre. Si ce n'est d'Hermione, le dragon m'aurait eu durant la première tâche. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à apprendre le sort d'Accio. C'est la sorcière la plus intelligente pour son âge, est-ce que je te l'ai dit?" Finit Harry calmement. Hermione lui manquait tellement.

"Harry, est-ce qu'Hermione connaît quelque chose sur les Runes Anciennes?" Demanda Charles.

"Ça alors, oui! Je crois que c'est son sujet favori après l'Arithmancie. Pourquoi?" Demanda Harry, n'espérant pas trop.

"Eh bien, plus loin dans notre entraînement, peut-être et je dis bien peut-être, nous pourrions voir à l'amener ici pour nous aider. Si elle est aussi brillante que tu le dis, elle sera une ressource valable pour t'aider à apprendre."

"Oncle Charles, Hermione est plus que brillante. Elle a été mon guide de conduite pour faire mes devoirs depuis 4 ans. Avoir Hermione comme ami c'est comme avoir ma propre escouade de majorette!"

"Oh vraiment", dit Charles avec un sourire mauvais. "J'ai toujours aimé les majorettes," c'était dit avec un net regard en coin.

"Arrête de penser croche. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'elle a été la seule qui a toujours été, et je dis bien toujours été prêt de moi. Quand tout le monde m'a lâché, Hermione était toujours là." Finit Harry.

Harry pensa à son meilleur ami. Et Hermione était ce meilleur ami ou plutôt meilleure amie; il y a un temps qu'il aurait dit que Ron l'était mais après les évènements de la dernière année, il savait qui s'était tenu prêt de lui. Et ce n'était pas Ron.

Le dimanche arriva plus vite qu'Harry crut possible. L'empreinte de patte de Sirius en guise de réponse était arrivée et Harry ne pouvait attendre de voir son parrain. Il savait que Sirius avait besoin d'être ici aussi. Il devait se soigner. En étant en cavale et en étant enfermé depuis le début de l'été, il ne devait pas avoir fait grand chose, mais Harry n'en était pas sûr.

"Harry, je vais être de retour le plus tôt possible. Je te demande de rester en-dedans ou autour de la maison et de travailler sur les katas que je t'ai montrés, avec des poids et d'étudier. Star va être ici mais je ne veux pas que tu essais de méditer sans moi. Ton mur est très impressionnant pour débutant mais ne tente rien pour l'instant." Star sourit à elle-même quand elle entendit Charles dire cela. "J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je veux que tu commences à le porter en tout temps sur toi." Charles tendit à Harry une simple chaîne en argent avec un disque de 2 pouces autour. La chaîne passait dans un trou dans le milieu. Harry reconnut une ou deux des runes autour sur le contour extérieur mais il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elles voulaient dire. "Ceci est un portoloin. Il est activé par la voix. Tout ce que tu as à dire c'est 'wa-ya', ça signifie coyote en Cherokee. Tu dis cela et tu vas être envoyé à quelque part de sécuritaire autre qu'ici si c'est d'ici que tu es parti. Si tu es ailleurs, il va t'amener ici si les protections sont élevés et entières." Harry réalisa une autre fois que son oncle était un homme très méticuleux.

"Oui, wa-ya, correct?" Demanda Harry.

"En utilisant ce mot, les gens de ce coin de pays vont être en train d'essayer de comprendre ce que tu vas dis et ne vont pas réaliser ce que tu fais jusqu'au moment où tu vas avoir disparu. Comme Maugrey dirait si bien, Vigilance Constante. Ça va te sauver la vie un jour fils. Aussi, ton devoir pour aujourd'hui, traduire les runes sur la pièce." Charles donna une accolade d'un bras à Harry et sortit de la maison. Harry le regarda partir.

Charles marcha le mile jusqu'à la limite de l'ancienne protection anti-transplanage qui était l'une des principales raisons pourquoi cette vallée était leur cachète. Il se retourna et disparut. Charles apparut aux portes de Poudlard illuminé par un beau soleil d'après-midi. Il flâna un peu et demanda poliment "Est-ce que je peux rentrer s'il-vous-plaît?" Les portes s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent derrière lui lorsqu'il eut passé. Il marcha jusqu'au château. Dumbledore se tenait en haut des marches l'attendant.

"Bonne après-midi, veux-tu rentrer Charles?" Demanda Albus avec bonté.

"Bonne après-midi professeur. J'espère que vous allez bien aujourd'hui?" Charles pouvait être poli aussi.

"Mieux maintenant que nous pouvons discuter du future d'Harry ensemble. Viens dans mon bureau s'il-te-plaît." Et le vieil homme ouvrit le chemin de l'escalier jusqu'à son bureau. Charles n'était jamais venu à Poudlard et était vraiment impressionné. Il gardait aussi ses boucliers levés parce que le vieil hurluberlu avait déjà essayé de s'infiltrer pour voir ce qui était à portée. Rien de trop intrusif, mais le Directeur était à l'affût.

Comme ils s'assoyaient dans le bureau plein de gadgets magiques tourbillonnant, tournant sur eux-mêmes et même quelques un laissant échapper un nuage de fumée encore et encore, Charles remarqua Fumseck sur son perchoir et l'Épée de Griffondor dans son présentoir. Comment un enfant de douze ans rachitique pouvait avoir pris une si grosse rapière se demanda Charles? C'était formidable ce que l'adrénaline pouvait faire.

"Charles, je sais que tu as quelques questions," commença le Directeur, "donc je vais te laisser commencer."

"Merci Albus. J'ai plusieurs questions mais celle que je dois vérifier en premier est celle là. Saviez-vous que le journal était un Horcruxe?" Albus s'attendaient à beaucoup de chose mais celle là ne figurait pas dans la liste. Jusque où Charles savait? Jusque où pouvait-il faire confiance en ce Potter? D'un simple passage dans l'esprit de l'homme, Albus savait que son bouclier était impénétrable, même par lui. Cet homme était plus que ce que l'œil voyait et Albus sut à cet instant qu'il n'était définitivement pas un cracmol.

"Charles, tu m'as surpris une fois de plus. La semaine en a été remplie et beaucoup n'était pas très plaisante. Je vais être sincère avec toi parce qu'autrement Harry Potter ne reviendra jamais à Poudlard. Ais-je raison?"

"Oui vous avez raison. Nous devons en venir à un accord sur plusieurs points et je dois être sur que mon neveu et héritier va être le plus possible sécurité ici avant que je l'autorise à revenir. Donc, saviez-vous que le journal était un Horcruxe?"

"Quand Harry m'a amené le journal et m'a conté l'histoire, j'étais choqué. Je savais que Tom était allé très loin dans les ténèbres, mais de là à faire un Horcruxe? C'est le pire. J'ai fait de Jedusor mon sujet d'étude avant même qu'il ne devienne Voldemort. Dès ma première rencontre avec lui, je me suis inquieté de la noirceur de son esprit et de son âme. Et il n'avait qu'onze ans. J'ai essayé de l'avoir à l'œil pendant qu'il était à Poudlard, mais je sais que j'ai échoué lamentablement. Une fois que le journal a confirmé que Tom avait fait au moins un Horcruxe, j'ai commencé des recherches sérieuses. La plupart de mes vacances y sont passés, j'ai cherché les mémoires de personnes l'ayant connu, chacun de ses mouvements, prenant la plus petite des informations que je pouvais trouver. J'ai bien peur qu'il en ait fait environ six ou sept. Nous en avons détruit un."

"Avez-vous des indices sur ce que peuvent être les autres? C'est une grosse planète quand vous cherchez une aiguille à coudre." Dit Charles sarcastiquement. Dumbledore gloussa légèrement.

"J'ai quelques idées sur ce que sont et où les autres peuvent être cachés. Je sais aussi que nous devons tous les détruire avant de pouvoir vaincre Tom complètement."

"Eh bien, je crois que je peux aider avec un. Je sais exactement où il est. C'est dans la cicatrice d'Harry." Dit Charles simplement. Dumbledore regarda fixement Charles.

"Eh bien, je suspectais que ce pouvait être le cas."

"Et qu'est-ce que vous aviez planifié de faire à ce propos?" Demanda Charles regardant Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. Sa colère était contenue par ses boucliers.

Dumbledore réalisa que s'il disait à Charles son plan original de faire gentiment marcher Harry jusqu'à Voldemort et laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuer sans que le jeune homme se défende, espérant que cela tuerait l'Horcruxe et pas Harry, le sorcier assis devant son bureau utiliserait probablement le portoloin que le vieil homme pouvais sentir et disparaîtrait. Il réalisa aussi que son plan était de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Et peut-être que cet homme pouvait l'aider avec un nouveau.

"Charles, si je te dis quel était mon plan original, tu me donnerais probablement un coup de poing pour me briser le nez avant de quitter avec ton portoloin, et je crois que tu aurais raison. Je me fais trop vieux pour aller voir Pompom avec un nez qui saigne. Donc disons simplement que nous avons besoin de retourner à la table à dessin."

"Merci pour votre honnêteté professeur. Je pense que la première chose que nous devons faire c'est de sortir chose d'Harry. Voldemort utilise la connexion pour nourrir les rêves d'Harry avec des images du Département des Mystères. Est-ce qu'il y à là quelque chose dont nous devrions être au courant?" Finit Charles.

Une fois encore Dumbledore fut choqué de savoir combien cet homme savait.

Charles reprit la parole "Ne paniquez pas Dumbledore; j'ai vécu dans le monde des moldus là où l'information est accessible par une simple pression du doigt. Et je ne suis pas effrayé de l'utiliser. Je n'étais pas seulement dans les forces spéciales, quand j'ai pris ma retraite j'ai ouvert une compagnie de sécurité, comme un groupe d'intervention spécial privé. Mon travail est de trouver tout ce que je peux avant d'intervenir dans une situation et être sur d'utiliser toutes informations pour que mon monde et mes sources soit en sécurité. Et je vais répondre à la question que vous mourrez de poser. J'ai étudié la magie autour du monde, n'importe où et n'importe quand je le pouvais. J'ai aussi grandement appris en créant ma propre branche en mélangeant le style "Britannique" avec l'ancienne magie des Natifs Américains. C'est pourquoi vous avez eu autant de difficulté à me détecter. Et je vais entraîner Harry pour le reste de l'été. J'aimerais que vous et moi travaillions ensemble de façon que je puisse continuer de le faire aussi discrètement que possible durant l'année scolaire." Termina Charles.

"Merci d'être aussi ouvert avec moi. Nous avons beaucoup d'obstacle cet automne. Premièrement, le ministre de la magie veut mettre en place une loi qui donnerait le pouvoir au gouvernement de nommer un professeur si le directeur ne peut pas trouver un candidat approprié. Comme Harry te l'a probablement dit, notre position de Défense contre les Forces du Mal semble être maudite et une fois encore nous sommes sans professeur. Depuis que je suis une persona non grata avec la plupart du Ministère de la Magie et qu'une grande partie de la population sorcière pense que je suis finalement devenu fou, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je peux faire pour stopper ce processus. Donc nous allons probablement avoir un fonctionnaire du Ministère dans les jambes."

"Je peux voir comment cela va influencer notre style. Nous devrons donc bâtir notre plan en conséquence. Je crois que je vais devoir rester sous les radars…"

"Pardon?" dit le sorcier plus âgé.

"Rester sous les radars, signifie que je vais devoir rester hors de vue des yeux de l'idiot du ministère. Le radar est une invention des moldus qui fonctionne comme le sonar de localisation des dauphins dans l'eau excepté qu'ils l'utilisent pour trouver des bateaux et des avions." Expliqua Charles.

"Oh je vois," dit Dumbledore. Et pour donner du crédit au vieil homme, il voyait.

"Donc je vais prendre des locaux à Pré-au-Lard, manière de parler pour être sous couverture. De cette façon je vais être assez proche au besoin, mais vous devez m'accorder le droit de venir sur le terrain de Poudlard. Je sais que les portes m'attendaient aujourd'hui, mais je dois pouvoir faire des allez et venus pour ce travail. Allez-vous me l'accorder Directeur? "

"Bien sûr mon cher garçon, je suis un peu soulagé de savoir que tu seras là. Harry à une dure année devant lui."

"Autre chose professeur. Vous devez soit vous expliquer en personne ou lui écrire une lettre sur pourquoi il a été coupé de tout le monde cette été. Il a été blessé, frustré et triste à cause de ça. Le garçon a été torturé par Face de Serpent et a vu son ami mourir en face de lui. Assassiné par le répugnant Queudver si j'ai bien compris. Un seul débriefing n'est pas assez. Saviez-vous qu'Harry se blâme lui-même pour la mort de Cédric? "

"Non je ne l'ai pas réalisé. Ce n'est pas la faute de Harry. J'étais inquiet que la connexion entre Harry et Tom se renforce. J'avais peur que Tom réalise que c'est une connexion dans les _deux sens_ si j'avais été en contact Harry. Et qu'il tente de l'utiliser pour me frapper, peut-être même d'essayer de posséder Harry. Je pense qu'au moins maintenant, Tom n'est pas au courant. Je l'espère dans tous les cas. Donc j'ai pris de la distance vis-à-vis de Harry pour le protéger."

"Eh bien j'ai des nouvelles pour vous Albus, aussi loin que vous êtes allé, cela a assez bien merdé." Dit Charles à l'homme plus âgé.

Dumbledore dit "Je le réalise maintenant. J'ai bien peur d'avoir oublié ce que c'est d'être jeune. Je le regrette."

"Je ne suis pas celui à qui vous devriez le dire vous savez."

"Est-ce que je vais voir Harry avant l'école?"

"Oui, parce que j'espère que vous savez comment détruire ce satané Horcruxe une fois que je l'aurai retiré. Nous devrons être tout les deux pour faire cela. Et quelques autres. Ce ne peut pas être la tâche d'un seul ou même de deux ou trois hommes. Nous devrons bâtir une équipe. Plus de one man show vieil homme. Nous allons devoir partager. C'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour surveiller vos arrières, Quirrell n'aurais pas du donner une petite promenade à Jedusor dans les corridors, et Barty n'aurais pas du donner une coupe de cheveux à Maugrey dans sa malle. Ce ne sera pas facile pour vous, mais de vieux chiens peuvent apprendre de nouveaux tours s'ils le veulent vraiment. La question est le voulez vous vraiment?" Charles

"Certainement que je le veux. J'ai beaucoup à faire pour faire amende honorable à ce garçon. J'ai dit dès le début que je ne développerais pas d'affection pour lui, ce qui lui ferait le plus grand bien mais serait dangereux aussi. Hélas, j'ai encore échoué. J'ai développé de l'affection pour lui. Il est comme mon propre petit-fils." Finit le vieil homme tristement.

"Je suis content d'entendre que vous vous souciez vraiment du garçon. Je me le suis demandé franchement au début. Mais maintenant je sais qu'Harry n'était pas dans le tort d'avoir foi en vous. Je vais vous envoyer des rapports de ses progrès tout au long de l'entraînement. Maintenant je dois y aller, j'ai une autre course à faire. Je dois aller voir un homme à propos d'un chien." Dit Charles en se levant, tendant sa main à Dumbledore. Les deux hommes se la serrèrent et Charles quitta le bureau.

Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau. Fumseck s'envola pour se poser sur le bureau et caressa la joue du vieil homme. Un doux son vint du phénix. Dumbledore caressa la tête de la créature doucement. Et pensa.


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous!

Comme toujours, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages à Librarywitch et la traduction à moi-même!

J'ai décidé de laisser quelques termes dans leur langue originale dans le texte pour ne pas enlever de crédibilité ou simplement parce que ces termes s'utilisent en français aussi. Pour ceux qui se demande de quoi je parle, vous chercherez la traduction de Wolverine et vous comprendrez!! ^^

Merci encore pour vos bons commentaires et n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, c'est toujours très agréable de vous lire!! ^^

Bonne Lecture!!

* * *

Lorsque Sirius arriva dans les montagnes près de Poudlard, il trouva la grotte où lui et Buck s'étaient cachés plusieurs mois avant. Aussitôt arrivé, Buck s'installa pour un repos bien mérité. Les deux amis avaient fait le voyage depuis Londres, volant la nuit et se cachant durant le jour. Sirius se transforma en gros chien noir et alla chasser leur souper.

Le dimanche après-midi, Charles sortit du château et pris le chemin en direction du portail d'entré. Mais il tourna soudainement vers la droite comme s'il allait à la cabane de Hagrid. Il allait plutôt en direction du Saule Cogneur. Severus Rogue regardait l'homme depuis le château quand il disparut dans les herbes folles justes avant le Saule. Où était-il allé? Rogue alla avertir Dumbledore que le visiteur n'avait pas quitté le terrain de l'école. Aussi qu'il semblait être capable de transplaner sur le terrain de Poudlard.

Charles s'était seulement transformé dans sa forme animagus. Sa "disparition" était simplement due au fait qu'il était maintenant sur quatre pattes et plus proche du sol. Étant dans une forme animale, le Saule Cogneur ne lui donna pas plus de difficulté que si ça Pattenrond ou Queudver l'aurait approché. Sans problème, il trouva l'entré du tunnel comme Harry lui avait décrit. Avoir de petites jambes fut une bonne chose, le tunnel n'était pas très grand. Il traversa rapidement le long tunnel jusqu'à l'escalier et grimpa calmement. Stormchaser ouvrit la trappe tranquillement et attendit.

Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Il sortit du tunnel et laissa la trappe se refermé sans un bruit. Il renifla l'air. Là vers le devant de la maison, un chien. Ce devait être Sirius. Charles alla se placer directement derrière le chien qui reposait sur le plancher regardant par la petite fenêtre basse scrutant le chemin en direction de Pré-Au-Lard. Charles poussa un profond rugissement. Le chien sauta dans les airs, hurla et se retourna vers lui. Le chien regarda la créature qui se tenait devant lui. Il devait regarder vers le bas parce qu'elle était plus courte sur patte que lui, mais elle n'était pas joli et n'aurait même pas fait une belle peluche. La créature était musclée, avec une fourrure épaisse, de fortes griffes et des dents, de grandes dents. Les deux se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Charles se transforme riant.

"Sirius, vous pouvez vous transformer maintenant à moins que je vous ai trop fait peur."

Sirius Black se transforma dans sa forme humaine, grimaçant au commentaire de l'homme plus âgé. Stormchaser lui avait fait une peur bleue. Il y avait longtemps que quelqu'un avait surpris Sirius dans sa forme de chien.

"Par l'enfer, comment appelez-vous cette affreuse créature? Ça ressemble à un blaireau avec un charme d'agrandissement dessus."

"Eh bien, vous êtes proche, ceci mon jeune ami était une Wolverine (prononcer le W comme un V). Elles sont capables d'affronter un Grizzly mature et peu d'autres créatures s'y frotterait. C'est utile d'en avoir une proche. Maintenant, je suis Charles Stormchaser. Je vous ai écrit à propos d'Harry. Puisque vous êtes là, j'assume que vous considérez mon invitation?" Demanda Charles à Sirius d'un ton amical.

Sirius regarda Stormchaser minutieusement pour la première fois. Il semblait familier, comme s'il ressemblait à quelqu'un que Sirius connaissait sans réussir à l'identifier. Stormchaser était grand, à peu près 6'4'', et bâti élancé mais tout en étant musclé. Ses yeux était sombres, presque noir. Ses cheveux et sa barbe était noir avec un peu de gris dedans. Il donnait l'impression d'être très sur de lui.

"Je suis ici parce que où va Harry, j'y vais. J'ai promis à ses parents que je le surveillerais toujours. Je suppose qu'il vous a mentionné les problèmes que j'ai rencontrés?"

"Oui Sirius, Harry m'a conté tout ce qui s'est passé. Je sais aussi que quand j'ai suggéré que vous veniez nous aider, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. Je ne crois pas que cela vas trop vous attrister, mais j'entraîne Harry pour qu'il ait une chance de se défendre contre Voldemort quand il va le rencontrer. La route qu'il emprunte n'est pas la plus sécuritaire mais je suis sûr que vous le savez déjà."

"Je suis content que quelqu'un ait enfin réalisé qu'Harry n'apprenait pas ce dont il avait besoin. Dumbledore l'a gardé si isolé cet été, je savais que c'était une erreur. J'ai dit à Rémus Lupin que j'allais aider un ami, mais pas qui ni où. Je ne crois pas que vous vouliez que quelqu'un sache ce que vous faites."

Charles fit un pas en avant et mis sa main pour que Sirius la serre. Lorsque Sirius prit la main, Charles sourit. Sirius s'évanouit presque. C'était le sourire de James. Sirius savait qui était cet homme.

"Oh mon dieu! Charles Potter, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit dès le départ? Cela fait combien de temps?"

"Seize ans Patmol, seize ans qui auraient dues se jouer très différemment. Voldemort doit répondre à beaucoup de choses. Pas seulement pour ce qu'il a fait à ma famille mais à tous les autres aussi. Je considère que tu es d'accord?"

"Je le suis. Oh en passant, est-ce que je peux amener mon hippogriffe?"

Charles éclata de rire. Sirius avait changé de beaucoup de façons, mais Patmol était toujours là sous toute la douleur que le jeune homme avait souffert.

"Bien sûr, si tu veux nous pouvons voler jusqu'à l'endroit où nous pourrons marcher jusqu'à notre petit camp d'entraînement si ton ami accepte que je le monte." Les deux se transformèrent dans leur forme animagni et se rendirent à la grotte pour retrouver Buck. Charles s'inclina devant Buck, fut accepté et après un puissant charme de désillusion, les hommes furent rapidement sur le chemin de la vallée cachée.

Harry avait passé plusieurs fois à travers des six katas que son oncle lui avait appris. Il était surpris que les mouvements d'art martiaux s'adaptent aussi facilement aux mouvements de baguettes. C'était comme si les deux étaient faire chacun pour l'autre. Le jeune homme avait aussi travaillé avec des poids libres pour se muscler et devenir plus fort physiquement. Après le tournoi l'année précédente, il savait comment combattre en duel et lancer des sorts pouvaient être demandant. Il avait besoin de plus d'endurance physique et mentale s'il voulait être capable de faire quoi que ce soit contre le chef des Mangemorts.

Après un casse-croûte santé, il commença la traduction des runes sur le disque du portoloin. Celle dont Harry était sur était "Cœur". La suivante était probablement le symbole pour dire "et". Il travailla donc sur la prochaine. Après quelques minutes il trouva sa signification. C'était "Âme". Après celle qu'il venait de trouver, la prochaine était "Guerrier". Il trouva finalement la solution complète. "Protecteur du Cœur et de l'Âme du Guerrier" fut ce que Harry parvint à traduire. Peut-être était-ce plus qu'un simple portoloin à haute vitesse.

Harry se tenait à présent sur le porche et regardait le soleil descendre derrière les montagnes. Est-ce que Sirius avec rencontré Oncle Charles? Est-ce que Dumbledore avait donné du trouble à son oncle? Juste comme Harry allait envoyer Star chercher Charles, il vit du mouvement en bas de la vallée. Il mit sa cape par-dessus sa tête et se cacha jusqu'à temps d'être sur qui approchait la maison. Il attendit patiemment de voir Buck et les deux hommes clairement. Puis le jeune homme attendit d'être parfaitement sûr.

Approchant sur le chemin dans les ténèbres, les deux hommes furent défiés. La voix d'Harry vint des ténèbres, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait exactement dire où. "Quelle est la dernière chose que tu as dit à Harry Potter, Stormchaser?"

"Je t'ai dit de faire tes devoirs et de traduire les runes sur le disque." Répondit Charles rapidement.

"Quand as-tu vu Harry Potter pour la dernier fois, Black?"

"Dans l'infirmerie à Poudlard après la dernière tâche du Tournois des Trois-Sorciers" Répondit Sirius aussi vite.

La réponse d'Harry fut de lancer sa cape et de courir pour enlacer son parrain. Puis il se tourna et enlaça son oncle aussi. Charles en fut surpris. Harry devait réellement être confortable ici pour avoir initié une autre étreinte.

Le souper du soir fut une joyeuse affaire. Il y eut beaucoup de rires et de blagues tout en mangeant le délicieux repas. Harry et Sirius se sentaient tout les deux libres pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Charles apprécia la compagnie entre et avec les deux jeunes hommes.

"Ok les deux clowns. C'est le temps d'être sérieux. Pas toi idiot," comme Sirius se pointait lui-même avec un air interrogatif dans son visage. "Demain nous commençons l'entraînement. Nous allons utiliser le retourneur de temps pour revenir 5 jours en arrière pour gagner plus de temps d'entraînement. Nous allons l'utiliser pour avoir des semaines de 25 jours. Les weekends vont servir à reposer nos têtes des sauts temporels et à nous occuper des affaires dont Star ne pourrait pas s'occuper seule. Nous devons en tout temps rester dans une zone précise à l'intérieur de la vallée où nous allons nous entraîner dans un autre flot temporel. Souvenez-vous de ne jamais traverser les différents flots."

"Qu'est-ce qui arrive si on le fait?" Demanda Harry

"Je ne veux pas le savoir!" Dit Sirius

"C'est vrai; nous n'avons pas besoin de courir la chance de détruire les circuits du cerveau de quelqu'un. Nous sommes suppose faire de toi Harry et toi aussi Sirius de vrai guerriers. C'a été l'un des problèmes les plus sérieux de l'Ordre. Personne, sauf peut-être Fol-Œil a l'esprit du guerrier ou l'entraînement. Donc je veux que vous deux prenez le plus de repos cette nuit après que vous ayez paquetez vos affaires, pour que nous puissions commencer aux premières lueurs."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec vous les militaires? Pourquoi devez-vous toujours commencer aux premières lueurs?" Sirius taquina Charles.

"Et bien garçon, si tu n'es pas debout et que tu ne fais rien, tu brûles du temps. Et nous n'en avons pas à perdre. Je veux qu'Harry soit aussi dur que le rock avant qu'il mette un pied en dehors de cette vallée et je vise de le réussir. Maintenant Harry, dépêche-toi et va paqueter tes affaires. Souviens toi de te centrer et de construire ton mur avant de te coucher, tu entends?"

"Oui m'sieur, tout de suite m'sieur!" Dit Harry d'un ton militaire en claquant des talons et en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Il marcha droit dans sa chambre et une fois qu'il eut passé la porte, éclata de rire.

Dès que Charles fut sûr qu'Harry était partit se coucher, il pointa le porche à l'extérieur à Sirius. Après avoir mis plusieurs boucliers, charmes et une protection de plus, il parla.

"Sirius, tu as entendu l'histoire du Journal de Harry, correct?"

"Oui, effectivement et l'ai fait vérifier par Remus aussi!"

"Sais-tu ce que cette chose était?"

"Je suppose que ce n'était pas juste une partie de la mémoire de Voldemort?"

"Non, fils, c'était un Horcruxe. Sais-tu ce que c'est et ce que cela veut dire?" Demanda Charles dans la faible lueur provenant des fenêtres du chalet.

Sirius frissonna "Quand j'étais un Auror, j'ai fait quelques recherches supplémentaires au Département des Mystères. J'ai vu ce terme dans un très vieux livre de magie noire. Quand j'ai compris ce que c'était et ce que cela signifiait, j'ai souhaité pouvoir faire disparaître cette information de mon cerveau. Il donnait la sensation d'être le sort le plus maléfique, mauvais et vile que quelqu'un pouvait tenter. C'est donc pour cela qu'il n'est pas mort quand le sort a rebondit sur Harry."

"C'est exactement ça Sirius. Et pour compliquer les choses encore plus, Dumbledore et moi avons le sentiment qu'il en a créé plus qu'un."

"C'est terrible, comment diable avez-vous pu trouver ça?"

"Parce que nous savons au moins où un autre se trouve. Cette nuit d'Halloween, Voldemort est allé à Godric Hollow; il allait en faire un autre. Un qu'il aurait créé avec la mort d'Harry. Mais il n'a pas considéré Lily. Elle a vraiment bousillé le plan de Face de Serpent. Il avait tous les sorts préliminaires d'accomplis; tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'assassiner un enfant. Je ne sais pas quel sort elle a utilisé ou comment elle l'a fait, mais il a aidé Harry à survivre cette nuit-là. Je pense que quand l'Avada Kedavra s'est retourné contre lui, Face de Serpent en a perdu le contrôle. Il a fait un autre Horcruxe mais il ne l'a pas réalisé. Il n'est pas allé là où il était planifié."

Sirius regarda fixement Charles. "Tu veux dire qu'Harry à un Horcruxe en lui en ce moment?" Demanda Sirius d'une voix cassée.

"Ouaip. C'est pourquoi il continue à avoir ces cauchemars. C'est Jedusor qui transparait dans la connexion. Nous les vieux ne pensent pas qu'il l'a réalisé, mais à moins qu'Harry apprenne l'Occlumencie, c'est une question de temps avant que Jedusor ne l'apprenne et l'utilise. J'ai déjà commencé à l'apprendre au garçon. Et étonnamment, il sait très bien le faire."

"Qu'est-ce que diable allons nous faire à ce sujet? Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette merde maléfique dans Harry! Nous devons le faire sortir!"

"Eh bien, je crois que nous pouvons le faire sortir, mais nous allons avoir besoin de toi, moi, Dumbledore et quelques autres. Je vais être l'arracheur, Dumbledore sera le destructeur, toi, Hermione et je crois Ron allez ancrer Harry de cette façon il ne sera pas tué dans le processus." Sirius lança un regard menaçant à l'homme plus âgé.

"J'envoie Star avec une lettre à Ron et Hermione. Je pense qu'ils vont venir. J'espère qu'ils vont être ici avant le prochain weekend. S'ils viennent, ils pourront passer les semaines d'entraînements suivantes avec nous. Le weekend prochain sera le moment où nous ferons le rituel. Cela va donner une chance au garçon de se remettre avant qu'il retourne à l'école."

Sirius savait que l'Horcruxe devait sortir, mais la pensée qu'il puisse perdre Harry aussi était plus qu'il pouvait en supporter. Mais il devait faire confiance en Charles pour faires ce qui était correct. Au moins l'homme avait planifié de faire quelque chose au sujet de cette partie de Voldemort qui se trouvait dans Harry.

"Sirius, Harry a quelque chose pour lui que ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore ont réalisés. Dû au fait qu'Harry est né en étant un très puissant sorcier du début, il aurait grandi et avec l'expérience aurait été au moins aussi puissant que Jedusor si ce n'est pas Dumbledore. À cause d'une extrême privation de son enfance, une exposition à une puissante magie à l'âge critique de 11 ans, une torture extrême l'an passé dans la rencontre avec Face de Serpent sans tenir compte à toute fin pratique d'avoir gagné le duel avec Jedusor, le noyau magique d'Harry est rentré dans état intense d'activité. C'était un instinct de survie. Je le sais parce que c'est exactement ce qui est arrivé dans mon cas. C'est l'une des raisons pourquoi j'ai été aussi fâché cet été. La première été après que ma magie ait explosé, j'ai envoyé chier le monde pour un bon bout de temps. Mais j'avais vingt ans. J'étais physiquement plus mature et pouvait me restreindre moi-même. Sa magie a atteint sa maturité très tôt et à un très grand niveau. Je parle d'un niveau foutument élevé. Il a besoin d'aide pour la mettre sous contrôle. Cela va le détruire s'il n'apprend pas. Mais c'est là que toi et moi intervenons. Je crois que tu vas être surpris de la rapidité à laquelle ce jeune homme maîtrise rapidement le contenu de sa formation. Je l'anticipe personnellement. Le reste du monde magique ne réalise même pas que l'enfer s'en vient!"

Sirius pensa à cela. Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose. Comment Harry avait survécu à toutes les rencontres avec Jedusor. Comment il avait compris le difficile sort du Patronus durant sa troisième année alors que beaucoup de sorcier mature ne l'avaient jamais maîtrisé. Peut-être que Charles avait raison. Sirius pria pour que ce soit le cas.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à tous!

Désolé du léger retard, quelques problèmes de santé et personnel m'ont tenu loin de mon ordinateur.

Comme d'habitude, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages à Librarywitch et la traduction à moi-même.

Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci pour vos bons commentaires!

* * *

Ron et Hermione travaillaient très dur dans la bataille de Mme. Weasley contre le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ginny et les jumeaux étaient aussi dans la bataille contre la sombre et lugubre maison. La maison de la famille de Sirius répliquait avec des boîtes mordantes, des robes étrangleuses, des boîtes à musiques magiques et un elfe de maison nommé Kréature qui faisait froid dans le dos. Ils étaient passés par toutes les pièces, nettoyant et époussetant. Jettant aussi quand il le pouvait. Le seul problème était Kréature qui suivait sortant des objets des déchets et insultant les Weasley et Hermione à chaque respiration.

Quand Sirius était disparu, si tôt après la disparition d'Harry, tout le monde s'était inquiété que l'ancien Auror et prisonnier d'Azkaban puissent être arrêté par l'un ou l'autre des autorités moldus ou du Ministère de la Magie. Seul Remus Lupin semblait avoir une idée de où il pouvait être allé mais il ne le disait à personne. Hermione se faisait du souci autant pour Sirius que pour Harry. Elle voulait aider Harry, mais comment pouvait-elle le faire quand Dieu seul savait où il était.

Hermione était assis dans la chambre qu'elle et Ginny partageait, s'habillant pour la journée. Harry était partit depuis six jours. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait lui dire quand elle allait lui mettre la main dessus, quand elle entendit un petit pop à coté d'elle. Elle se retourna sur le lit sortant sa baguette dans un mouvement fluide mais s'arrêta avant de lancer un sort. Il y avait un elfe de maison femelle se tenant à coté d'elle, habillé dans ce qui s'emblait être un habit de cuir avec des perles dessus. Il y avait même une ceinture et des mocassins pour compléter le tout.

L'elfe souriait à Hermione et dit d'une voix aigue "Mlle. Hermy a une lettre. Vous devez la lire maintenant s'il-vous-plaît."

Hermione toujours polit envers les elfes de maisons dit, "Merci beaucoup. Quel est ton nom?"

"Je suis Star, Mlle. Hermy. Maître Harry a dit à Star comment Mlle. Hermy a combattu pour les elfes de maisons. Il m'a dit que Mlle. Hermy est la meilleure amie dans le monde entier. Mlle. Hermy doit venir aider mon Maître Harry. Il a besoin d'elle. J'attends que vous lisiez la lettre."

"Bien sûr que je vais la lire. Voudrais-tu t'asseoir s'il-te-plaît?" Demanda Hermione.

Star s'installa sur la table de chevet et attendit patiemment qu'Hermione lise la lettre de Charles.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je suis Charles Stormchaser, un ami d'Harry. Il reste avec moi en ce moment pour parfaire son entraînement. Il m'a dit que votre talent en Runes Anciennes serait un très grand atout dans notre équipe. Voudriez-vous nous rejoindre? Star a aussi une lettre pour Mr. Ronald Weasley. Tout ce que je suis autorisé à te dire pour l'instant, c'est que tu es extrêmement importante dans l'entraînement d'Harry et très précieuse dans d'autres parties. Si tu veux venir nous rejoindre, prend s'il-te-plaît des choses pour un long séjour, et laisse seulement savoir à Rémus Lupin que vous allez rejoindre Sirius et Harry. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander de faire confiance à quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais rencontré mais je peux te dire que la vie d'Harry en dépend. Star va vous amener sécuritairement ici. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de l'appeler quand tu seras prête. Nous allons vous voir ce Samedi si vous décidez de venir._

_Sincèrement,_

_Charles Stormchaser_

Hermione pria Star d'attendre et alla voir Ron. Sa lettre contenait approximativement les mêmes informations excepté la partie sur les Runes et la vie d'Harry qui dépendait de sa venue mais ni l'un ni l'autre des jeunes gens ne payèrent attention à ces deux différences. Star disparut aussitôt qu'elle eut donnée la lettre à Ron. Hermione attendit que Ron dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ron la regarda la lettre encore et dit "Eh bien, nous avons beaucoup à faire avant Samedi. Bon Dieu, nous allons devoir partir sans dire un mot, donc ce que nous allons faire avec Harry est mieux de prendre le reste de ma vie parce que si maman m'attrapes, je suis mort."

Hermione fit l'accolade à Ron et dit, "Je crois vraiment que c'est assez important pour nous tous pour qu'à la fin, peut-être ta mère ne te tueras pas. Mais pense à une manière de partir qui va faire que tes parents de s'inquièteront pas trop. Pensons. Je sais, et si nous disions que nous allons chez moi? Penses-tu qu'elle te laisserait y aller?"

"Je ne sais pas Hermione. Nous pouvons essayer. Mais nous devrons avoir une très bonne raison pour y aller. Pourquoi déciderions-nous subitement d'aller chez toi?"

"Eh bien, nous pouvons prendre le train pour se rendre là-bas et que Star nous prennent là. Peut-être pourrions-nous dire à ta mère que j'ai besoin d'aller chercher quelques livres que j'ai laissé là avant le début de l'école et que je veux passer un peu plus de temps avec mes parents avant que l'école commence. Et tu veux voir comment les moldus vivent. Penses-tu qu'elle va gober ça? Nous pourrions vraiment aller chez moi et partit quelques jours plus tard. J'ai assez d'argent mis de côté pour que nous puissions prendre un train en direction du nord où nous pourrions rencontrer Star. En allant chez moi, on ne lui mentirait pas vraiment."

"Je ne sais pas Hermione; elle est vraiment protectrice envers nous tous. Spécialement maintenant. Personne ne sait pourquoi ces Détraqueurs était dans le voisinage d'Harry, Voldemort est de retour, et qui sait qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait imaginer nous poursuivant. Je ne crois pas qu'elle va nous laisser sortir de son "champ de vision". Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide pour sortir d'ici." Et à ce moment, leur aide marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Albus avait pensé très fort et très longtemps après sa discussion avec Charles Potter/Stormchaser. Il avait espoir que le sorcier américanisé puisse être capable de sortir cette chose, mais il savait qu'Harry avait besoin d'ancre solide pour le garder ici lorsque l'Horcruxe serait retiré. Et il savait où il en trouverait deux excellents. Il devait faire sortir Ron et Hermione de l'emprise de mère poule de Molly. Ensuite, il devait trouver la façon de les emmener à Harry. Le plus dur tout d'abord. Il était donc allé au #12 Place Grimmauld pour voler l'œuf à la poule.

"Bonjour Molly. Comment allez-vous?" Demanda Albus calmement comme il rencontrait Molly Weasley dans le vestibule d'entrée. "Est-ce que je peux vous demander une grande faveur?" Tout cela était dit dans des chuchotements pour ne pas réveiller le portrait de Mme. Black.

"Bien sûr Professeur, venez dans ce salon. Nous pouvons nous asseoir confortablement, nous avons terminé de le nettoyer hier. Bon, que puis-je faire pour vous aider?"

"Molly, vous avez fait un travail formidable avec cette maison. Je sais que… Molly, est-ce que je peux vous demander une tasse de thé. Soudainement, j'ai très soif."

"Laissez-moi aller le chercher. Vous restez assis ici et je reviens tout de suite." Molly se rua en bas des escalier pour aller chercher le thé.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut sortie, Dumbledore ferma les yeux et sembla hocher la tête mais la releva soudainement. Il se leva et se traversa la pièce jusqu'à une boîte d'objets qui avait manifestement été mis de côté en attendant le retour de Sirius. Il passa lentement sa main au-dessus comme s'il cherchait une source de chaleur. Il s'arrêta et enfonça sa main dans la boîte. Quand il la sortit, il tenait une chaîne avec un gros médaillon dorée ornée d'un S serpentin au dos. Il ne pouvait y croire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sentit cette chose avant maintenant?

Le médaillon générait un tel Mesmer de Méchanceté, ce qui aurait du alerter le vieux sorcier de sa présence avant maintenant. De plus la signature magique de Jedusor était partout sur le médaillon. Comment avait-il pu manquer cela? Peut-être parce qu'avant ce jour, il avait été assez arrogant pour penser que son plan était tout ce qui comptait et qu'il n'avait pas prêté assez attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Le vieux sorcier devait seulement ouvrir ses sens. "Il n'y a rien comme un vieil imbécile et c'est ce que j'ai été," pensa le vieil homme. Albus aurait du le voir; il avait su que Régulus, le plus jeune frère de Sirius, avait été un mangemort. Cela expliquait comment cette partie maléfique de l'âme de Voldemort était arrivée dans cette partie de Londres.

Dumbledore fourra le médaillon dans sa poche comme Molly arrivait avec le plateau à thé. "Merci beaucoup Molly. Nous vous sommes tous reconnaissant. Vous prenez si soin de nous tous." Molly rougit.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire Professeur. Je veux juste aider autant que je le peux."

"Eh bien, vous le faites certainement. J'ai peur de devoir abuser de votre gentillesse une fois de plus. J'ai un projet spécial pour deux de mes nouveaux cinquièmes années. J'aimerais emprunter Ron et Hermione pour une semaine au moins pour m'aider à planifier de nouvelles activités scolaires et je sens qu'il performerait bien mieux dans cette tâche avec moi à Poudlard. Pourriez-vous considérez de les laisser m'accompagner là-bas?" Dumbledore haïssait dire n'importe quoi à Molly mais il savait qu'elle ne laisserait pas partir Ron spécialement, si elle avait la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Molly considéra la question quelques secondes avant de demander. "Si vous pensez qu'ils seront en sécurité, je ne vois pas où il pourrait y avoir un problème. En fait, je serais très contente s'ils avaient quelques choses à faire au lieu d'essayer d'espionner les affaires de l'Ordre. Je les ais déjà attrapé, eux et les autres, plusieurs fois à écouter aux portes." Rit Molly, "Êtes-vous sûr que vous ne voulez pas les autres aussi?"

"Molly, j'ai bien peur qu'à ce moment, j'ai seulement besoin de Ron et Hermione. Je vous promets qu'ils seront en sécurité. Devrions-nous demander leur demander s'ils veulent venir?"

La matriarche alla immédiatement demander à Ron et Hermione de venir dans le salon. Les deux arrivèrent avec un air extrêmement coupable. Dumbledore savait d'expérience passée que les deux étaient en train de comploter.

"Vous avez tous les deux été invité à aider le Professeur Dumbledore sur un projet spécial à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cela?" Demanda Molly souriant.

Hermione lança un regard acéré au Directeur et puis souri finalement à Molly et dit, "Bien sûr, nous aimerions y aller et aider le Professeur Dumbledore. N'est-ce pas Ron?" Ron secoua seulement sa tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Sa mère le connaissait trop bien pour parler dans la condition où il était.

"Professeur," demanda Hermione, "avez-vous eu des nouvelles d'Harry?"

Dumbledore sourit à la brillante jeune femme "Oui j'en ai. Il est en train d'étudier avec un ami à moi pour le reste de l'été. C'est lui qui a sauvé Harry des Détraqueurs. Un gentilhomme du nom de Charles Stormchaser, qui est comme je l'ai dit, un vieil ami à moi. Il passait dans le coin et a fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour protéger Harry. Qui en passant, va recevoir des cours avancés pour l'aider à exceller dans la prochaine année scolaire. Peut-être pourrions-nous vous inclure dans un entraînement similaire. Aimeriez-vous cela?"

Molly regarda Dumbledore "Harry est en sécurité alors? Quand avez-vous été au courant? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Charles m'a rendu une visite aujourd'hui pour m'expliquer la situation. Je suis complètement persuadé qu'Harry est en sécurité et qu'il est très heureux en ce moment, mais bien sûr, nous devons garder ceci secret. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance Molly. Et je crois que vous avez tous les deux prouvés être digne de confiance plusieurs fois dans le passé. Mlle. Granger, quand voudriez-vous venire avec moi? Vers la fin de la semaine peut-être? "

"Pouvons-nous venir ce vendredi soir monsieur?"

"Ce sera parfait. S'il-vous-plaît, venez préparé pour rester au moins une semaine. Je vous le demande maintenant Molly, si j'ai besoin d'eux plus longtemps, allez-vous les autoriser à rester?"

"Eh bien, si vous avez vraiment besoin d'eux et qu'ils seront en sécurités, je ne vois pas de raison pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas y aller. Mais vous devez me faire savoir que vous allez bien sur un horaire régulier. C'est bien compris Ronald? Des lettres régulièrement, jeune homme."

"Oui Maman, je te le promets."

"Et je vais m'assurer qu'il le fasse." Promit Hermione à Molly.

Albus envoya un clin d'oeil à Hermione. Harry a raison pensa Hermione. Le vieil homme devait être capable de lire les esprits.

Dumbledore quitta le Square Grimmauld et retourna à Pourdlard. Il gloussa quand il se remémora le visage de Mlle. Granger. La lecture rapide de la surface de son esprit lui avait laissé savoir qu'elle était prête à aider Harry de toutes les façons qu'elle le pouvait. Albus avait regardé les deux devenirs proches dans les dernières années. Il se demandait si les deux jeunes sorciers avaient réalisés ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. À cet âge, probablement pas. Il allait revenir les cherches pour les amener à Poudlard le vendredi. Il était sûr que Star n'aurait aucun problème à trouver les adolescents là-bas.

Hermione ne pouvait pas croire en leur chance. En quelques minutes, le Professeur Dumbledore avait facilité leurs fuites. Le vieux sorcier connaissait Charles Stormchaser de nom aussi. Cette information relaxa Hermione un peu mais pas beaucoup. La jeune sorcière allait s'inquiéter durant toute la semaine qu'il se montre au bon moment pour leurs plans, les choses n'étaient jamais faciles. Où l'étaient-elles? Encore une fois, peut-être qu'elles l'étaient quelques fois.

Les deux amis passèrent la semaine à empaqueter et dépaqueter, incertain de quoi amener. Hermione laissa tout ces beaux vêtements dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Elle avait pris des jeans, des habits de sports et des gilets kangourous. Elle avait le sentiment que là où ils allaient, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'opportunités pour des soirées souper et film. Elle avait aussi fait raid sur la bibliothèque de la famille Black, où il y avait des livres très intéressants dont elle n'avait jamais pu mettre la main dessus avant. Elle avait vu plusieurs titres dans la section interdite quand elle était allé chercher le livre pour le polynectar durant leur deuxième années. Elle demanderait la permission à Sirius plus tard. Hermione se doutait que Rémus était au courant de quelque chose, mais il ne partagea pas ses doutes avec les autres adultes. À chaque fois qu'il trouvait Hermione dans la bibliothèque, il laissait tranquillement un titre intéressant sur la table, souriait et sortait.

Ron était inquiet de là où ils allaient. Y aurait-il de la nourriture? Un lit? Un toit? Le pire qu'il avait vécu était l'année précédente à la Coupe du Monde. La tente était bien mais il n'était pas sur qu'il pourrait supporter moins que ça. Il aimait ses trois repas par jour plus des collations. Pensez à Ron comme un grand Hobbit quand il est question de nourriture. Faire son bagage n'était pas un problème, les vêtements ne l'inquiétant pas. Il avait juste pris ses vêtements moldus et laissez ses robes dans sa malle d'école. Il ne se souciait pas des livres, c'était le travail d'Hermione. Une fois qu'il avait eu cela en tête, il avait tout empaqueté rapidement mais il n'y avait qu'un seul problème. Où nom de Dieu allaient-ils?

Rémus n'avait pas eu autant de chance dans sa mission pour Dumbledore. Parce qu'il avait vécu longtemps avec les sorciers, les autres garous n'était pas très ouvert à le laisser rejoindre leurs meutes. Fenrir Greyback, le chef des loups-garous, avait simplement refusé de laisser Lupin de les approcher. Pas que Rémus voulait être proche de Greyback, la créature qui l'avait transformé étant enfant. Il était maintenant certain qu'il ne pourrait pas récolter d'informations des meutes principales. Il y avait bien quelques meutes qui ne voulaient pas être du côté des Mangemorts mais elles le disaient à voix basse. Tous ces gens allaient dire à Rémus quand il allait se passer quelque chose. Du fait qu'ils étaient principalement des gens 'd'arrière-pays', ils ne disaient pas ce qu'ils croyaient parce qu'ils étaient resté loin de tout le monde. Moldu comme sorcier.

Lupin avait aussi découvert que Ron et Hermione planifiaient quelque chose. Étant le professeur naturel qu'il était, il avait aussi le sixième sens qui détectait quand les jeunes préparaient quelque chose. Il espérait qu'ils savaient où était Harry et peut-être aussi Sirius. Il les aida donc à ramasser tout ce qu'ils pourraient avoir besoin en préparation de leur voyage avec Dumbledore. Ils lui avaient tant dit à propos de leurs plans.

Une bonne chose d'être sous-couverture avec les garous, il pouvait passer beaucoup de temps avec Tonks. Elle était un vrai rayon de soleil dans une vie de noirceur. Au fond de lui, Lunard souhaitait qu'il n'y ait pas eu une si grande différence d'âge entre eux. Peut-être dans une autre vie, il aurait pu montrer ses sentiments envers elle mais pas dans celle-ci. Il était trop vieux et avait trop de bagage pour courtiser la jeune femme en question. Mais il pouvait toujours apprécier sa compagnie aux réunions de l'Ordre.

Lupin était prêt à faire quelque chose. Heureusement il entendrait bientôt Sirius. Et là, peut-être qu'il pourrait aider Sirius à faire ce qu'il faisait, peut importe ce que c'était et où il essayait de le faire. Il souhaitait que son ami lui fasse savoir ce qui se passait.


	9. Chapitre 9

Voilà le 9ème chapitre!

Ça avance bien! Comme toujours, l'univers de Harry appartient à JK Rowling, l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages à Librarywitch et la traduction à moi-même! ^^

Merci pour vos bons commentaires! Je communique souvent avec l'auteur et elle est contente que la traduction ait du succès! Elle comme moi vous remercions beaucoup!!

Maintenant place à la lecture! Dans ce chapitre, début de l'entraînement!!!

* * *

Harry, Sirius et Charles furent debout avant le lever du soleil. Star était bien sûr déjà debout et avait préparé des barres protéinées avec des bouteilles d'eau pour eux. Ils mangèrent les barres en guise de déjeuner et sortirent dehors avec leurs paquetages.

"Star, Ed va être ici vers le milieu de la semaine. Heureusement, quelques autres vont être prêt à venir d'ici la fin de la semaine. Merci de t'occuper des choses ici. Je dépend vraiment de toi." Dit Charles à l'elfe.

"Je prend soin de tout Maître Charles. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va être prêt pour quand vous allez revenir ce vendredi soir." Assura l'elfe à Charles avec un sourire.

Le groupe partit et marcha quelques temps dans les sentiers pour s'enfoncer dans les terres et s'éloigner du chalet. Charles s'assura que chacun des hommes tiennent bien, de leur main droite, la chaîne du retourneur de temps. "Vous êtes prêt?" demanda-t-il aux deux plus jeunes hommes. Les deux hochèrent la tête. Charles tourna le sablier cinq fois. Harry était inquiet que ce soit aussi désagréable que la poudre de cheminette mais cela n'avait pas été aussi pire que les quelques heures que lui et Hermione avaient remontés durant leurs troisième année. Les trois hommes atterrirent sans anicroches au milieu du sentier. Harry aimait de loin voyager avec un retourneur de temps qu'avec la poudre de cheminette. Bien sûr, tout était parfaitement pareil.

"La semaine prochaine, nous allons marcher jusqu'à la zone pour cette période de cinq jours avant que nous partions comme ça il n'y aura aucune chance de traverser les flux temporels. J'ai déjà des camps de base de préparer partout dans les vallées autours. Allez, bougeons-nous!"

Sirius blaguait et riait avec Harry comme ils marchaient, mais au fond de lui, il pensait à ce qu'ils avaient à faire avec cette Horcruxe. Il était très inquiet au sujet du sort pour sortir cette chose maléfique de son filleul. Il savait que cela allait être un sort très vieux ou noir, peut-être même les deux pour être capable de sortir un Horcruxe d'une être vivant, et d'être capable de garder cette être en vie. Il espérait que Charles et Dumbledore savait ce qu'ils faisaient.

Harry quand à lui, était proche d'être plus joyeux qu'il n'avait jamais été. Il était là, avec Sirius et un oncle nouvellement trouvé qui avait déjà pris tant soin de lui, à marcher dans les montagnes. C'était quelque chose qu'un adolescent normal ferait. C'était définitivement quelque chose qu'Harry Potter n'avait **_jamais_** fait. Même s'il allait commencer un entraînement qui heureusement allait l'aider à rester en vie et à aider de coté de la Lumière dans la bataille contre le sombre, pour ces quelques minutes, il pouvait prétendre qu'il était juste un adolescent normal en vacances. Comme c'était bien!

Charles repassait l'horaire d'entraînement dans sa tête comme il parlait avec les jeunes hommes. Il avait autorisé de parler comme ça, s'il était proche de cette zone dans un autre flux temporel, ils seraient remarqués par leurs futures eux. Eh bien, si garder son esprit actif avec des casse-têtes vous gardait de faire de l'Alzheimer, il pouvait être sûr qu'il n'en mourrait pas. Cela allait nécessiter une attention très sérieuse vis-à-vis des détails pour que tout fonctionne mais c'était indispensable. Harry avait un talent naturel et il apprenait les choses à une vitesse phénoménale quand c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait. Mais ses talents étaient bruts et non-raffinés. Eh bien, les camps d'entraînements avaient transformés plusieurs jeunes hommes à l'état brut en de vrais soldats. Et un camp d'entraînement extrême était l'endroit où Sirius et Harry se dirigeaient même s'ils ne le savaient pas.

Comme il marchait, le sorcier plus âgé avait un autre casse-tête à résoudre. Charles avait la sensation qu'il y avait une raison particulière pourquoi Harry rêvait à ce qui semblait être le Département des Mystères dans le Ministère de la Magie. Charles y avait été une fois avec James, donc il reconnaissait les images qu'il avait vues dans le rêve d'Harry. Qu'est-ce que par l'enfer, Face de Serpent voulait de là-bas et pourquoi semblait-il avoir besoin qu'Harry y aille? Est-ce que cela avait à voir pourquoi Jedusor avait attenté à la vie d'Harry quand il était un bébé et tué James et Lily? L'homme était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que Dumbledore savait exactement pourquoi Jedusor en avait eu après les Potter. Et la prochaine fois qu'il verrait ce vieux bouc, Stormchaser aurait une autre longue discussion avec lui.

Le camp de base était un éclaircissement dans une petite vallée à la jonction de trois chaînes de montagnes. Il y avait un petit appentis avec une place sécuritaire pour un feu. Sirius sentit les protections lorsqu'ils les traversèrent. Elles étaient différentes de ce qu'il était habitué. Elles semblaient plus puissantes aussi. C'était quelque chose de plus qu'il pourrait apprendre de l'aîné des Potter. Charles les fit se débarrasser de leur bagages et se mis tout de suite au travail.

"Sirius et moi sommes tous les deux animagni Harry. Et James l'était aussi, je ne vois donc aucune raison pourquoi tu ne serais pas capable de l'être aussi. C'est par là que tu vas commencer. Tu as été très rapide pour apprendre à centrer et nettoyer ton esprit donc je veux que tu te centres sans toutefois t'endormir, ne mets pas ton mur. Moi et Sirius allons être ton mur. Tu dois être ouvert à l'ancienne magie pour trouver ton esprit animale. Cela peut prendre du temps, donc ne perds pas patience. C'est à ce que sert cette période de 5 jours."

Harry s'assit donc dans le centre de la clairière et ferma ses yeux. Il se centra autour de son ancre, Hermione. Se concentrant sur ses yeux chocolat et la douce odeur de ses cheveux. Et à se moment là, il partit, pas endormit mais il laissa son esprit dériver. Pendant que le jeune homme se centrait, les deux sorciers plus âgés étaient très occupés à ajouter chacune des protections qui se trouvaient dans leur arsenal aux protections déjà en places. Ils ne voulaient pas que quelque chose de l'extérieur de la petite vallée s'approche d'Harry pour aucune raisons. Puis ils s'assirent et attendirent patiemment.

"Sirius, je vais y aller en esprit animal pour garder un œil sur lui. Je n'attends pas qu'il ait loin en juste une après-midi mais je veux être sûr qu'il est correct."

"Avec Harry, c'est quelque chose que tu dois toujours garder en esprit. Ce garçon a un aimant à ennuis dans les fesses," dit Sirius souriant à l'homme plus âgé.

"Bien, cela veut dire que tu vas surveiller les alentours." L'homme plus âgé se relaxe et choisit son esprit animal favori, un aigle à tête blanche. Dans sa forme animale, il fit des cercles autour de la clairière puis se posa dans un arbre mort proche du garçon.

Harry était conscient de la présence des deux hommes, mais comme il dérivait, il entendit d'autres voix. Il les laissa attirer son esprit. Il n'ouvrit pas ses yeux, mais il était capable de voir la clairière. C'était la clairière où son corps était sans toutefois l'être vraiment. Il voyait presque cela comme un deuxième calque. Il y avait juste des animaux derrière cette vision; c'était les voix qu'il entendait.

Charles était stupéfait. Ses yeux d'aigle astrale n'avaient pas trouvé un adolescent méditant dans la clairière. Harry était déjà dans sa forme guerrière astrale! Comment diable le garçon avait réussis à faire ça! Où la forme guerrière astrale de Charles était un guerrier celtique entièrement tatoué de bleu de l'ère préromaine, Harry était quelques chose de totalement différent. Il était grand et maigre, et ce même s'il était assis en indien par terre. Ses vêtements étaient vert forêt et semblait fait de feuilles et d'écorces. Pas de cuir. Il y avait un bel arc et un carquois de flèche dans son dos. Ses yeux verts étaient encore plus étincelants et plus incliné. Ses oreilles étaient… pointues. Putain, la forme guerrière astrale du gamin était un foutu elfe. Pas un elfe de maison, un des anciens elfes des bois! Charles réalisa que tout le monde, lui-même, Dumbledore et spécialement Face de Serpent avait sévèrement sous-estimé le jeune homme. L'elfe leva son regard et fit un clin d'œil à l'aigle. Le grand oiseau se relaxa et attendit. Il pouvait entendre les voix des autres animaux lui aussi. Et quelque chose d'autre, quelques chose de gros, bougeait un peu plus loin dans le sentier.

L'aigle pensa tout d'abord que c'était un ours, mais cela ne semblait pas être un ours. Charles reconnaîtrait un ours facilement. La créature semblait vieille aussi, comme si elle était là depuis des siècles. Puis elle entra dans la clairière. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de chat, un putain de gros chat, plus gros qu'un lion africain mâle. Il était de couleur fauve mais possédait quelques rayures noires comme un tigre et une queue touffue. Ses pattes étaient gigantesques et ses dents, et bien disons qu'un T-Rex n'en aurait pas honte. Il s'assit et attendit. Harry s'assit et attendit. L'aigle était sur le point de poindre un putain d'oeuf. Il avait trouvé quelle sorte de chat c'était. Il en avait vu peinturé sur les murs d'une caverne en France. Murs qui avaient été peinturé dans l'ère Paléolithique. C'était un Lion des Cavernes! Les choses allaient de mieux en mieux.

Le lion se leva et marcha lentement vers le guerrier assis devant lui. Harry leva une main, paume vers le haut. Le chat la renifla puis frotta sa grosse tête contre comme un chat domestique. Puis le lion cracha dent dans la main et se retourna dans la forêt, ronronnant de plus belle. Charles sortit de son aigle astrale et regarda Sirius. "Tu ne vas jamais croire ce qui vient de se passer!"

Harry revint dans la clairière avec les deux hommes plus âgés. Dans sa main se trouvait un long croc de 8 pouces de long. "Eh bien, je crois que Patmol est mieux de ne pas chaser ce chat là." Dit le garçon en souriant. "Donc maintenant, comment est-ce que je me transforme dans ma forme?"

Sirius dit "Tu l'as déjà trouvé? Si vite? Un Chat?"

"Pas n'importe quel chat Patmol. Un putain de gigantesque lion des cavernes!" S'exclama Charles. Sirius n'avait jamais vu l'aîné des Potter si expressif. "Il mesurait plus de 7' (2.1 m) sans compter sa satanée queue et était au moins 4' de haut (1.2 m) à ses épaules. Son esprit animal ne s'est pas seulement révélé à lui, il lui a laissé son totem. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui ait fait ça en un seul après-midi. Pas seulement ça, il a déjà passé par-dessus la prochaine semaine d'entraînement et est allé plus loin en trouvant sa forme guerrière astrale aussi. C'est un foutu guerrier elfe des bois. Merde, je devrais prendre des vacances. Ce gamin va me faire finit six pied sous terre!" Harry regarda à son oncle pensant que l'homme plus âgé était en colère contre lui mais il vu que Stormchaser souriait d'un oreille à l'autre.

Les jours qui suivirent, les hommes travaillèrent à la transformation animagus d'Harry. Sirius avait utilisé un sort de transfiguration pour achever sa forme. Charles toucha l'esprit de l'animal avec de l'ancienne magie pour se transformer dans sa forme première, une wolverine. Harry essaya la manière de Sirius, mais il ne la sentait pas. Finalement, il baissa sa baguette et toucha l'esprit de l'animal à l'intérieur de lui et soudainement il l'avait fait. Il se transforma en un énorme lion des cavernes et rugit! Actuellement, Sirius s'évanouit quand le gigantesque chat apparut. Une fois qu'ils eurent réveillé Patmol, tous les hommes se transformèrent dans leur forme anigmaus et travaillèrent avec Harry pour qu'il s'habitue aux différentes façons que son corps bougeait et réagissait dans sa forme de lion.

À la quatrième journée, Harry pouvait se transformer en 1 seconde. C'était plus rapide que les deux sorciers adultes. Sirius travailla aussi sur de multiples formes. Il avait déjà un chien loup et un cairn terrier mais il pensait que quelque chose de plus petit pouvait venir à être utile. Peut-être quelques choses de minuscule, il essaya donc un Yorkshire. Bien sûr Charles et Harry le taquinèrent quand il réussit à prendre la forme du petit chien, lui demandant s'il voulait une petite boucle sur sa tête. Sirius n'apprécia pas mais continua à pratiquer. Il savait que quelque chose de petit pouvait être utile dans des places étroites.

Ils continuèrent aussi à travailler sur les mouvements d'arts martiaux comme c'était nouveau pour Sirius. Charles savait que la meilleure façon de très bien apprendre quelque chose était de l'enseigner à quelqu'un d'autre. Il laissa donc Harry mener la pratique, montrant à Sirius ce qu'il avait appris la semaine précédente et durant le début de l'été. Comme Harry l'avait découvert, les mouvements de combat des arts martiaux s'adaptaient très, très bien aux lancements de sorts. Les deux plus jeunes sorciers semblaient plus en santé et plus fort. Charles savait qu'être en liberté dans ses montagnes et partager du temps était bon pour les deux. Enfer, lui-même se sentait 20 ans plus jeunes.

Le tour de 5 jours suivant, Charles aida Harry à devenir plus familier avec son guerrier astral. Utiliser ce plan d'existence permettait aux sorciers d'utiliser une ancienne magie qui n'était écrite dans aucun livre. C'était quelque que la plupart des sorciers britanniques avaient oubliés comment faire. En fait, du mieux de ses connaissances, il était le seul d'entre eux qui pouvait le faire et c'était parce qu'il avait été entraîné par des Natifs Américains. Dans votre forme guerrière astrale, vous pouvez communiquez avec les autres, soigner votre corps mortel de ces blessures, et même se battre avez d'autres esprits. Vous pouvez aussi utiliser la forme astrale pour renforcer magiquement et physiquement votre corps physique.

Sirius avait un peu de difficulté à apprendre à méditer. Après toutes ces années à Azkaban, il trouvait difficile de rester immobile et d'être silencieux. Il en avait eu assez d'essayer mais il avait réalisé que c'était une autre arme alors il avait persévéré. Son guerrier astral était aussi un guerrier Celtique entièrement tatoué en bleu comme Charles. Les deux sorciers les plus jeunes étaient devenus des adeptes d'utiliser leurs guerrier astrale dans des simulations de combat.

Charles trouvait étrange que le patronus d'Harry était un cerf alors que son animagus était un lion des cavernes. Proie et prédateur ne venait habituellement pas ensemble comme ça. Ils étaient habituellement la même chose. Il devrait faire quelques vérifications là-dessus. Il savait que cela voulait dire quelques chose mais puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu de situation de ce genre avant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

À la fin des 25 jours de la période d'entraînement, les sorciers étaient devenus une machine bien huilée. Les trois travaillaient ensemble comme une vraie équipe. Ils bougeaient tellement ensemble qu'au point où c'était devenu instinctif. Harry était dut comme le roc et Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi bien depuis des années. Ils avaient appris toutes les compétences et techniques de chaque type dont Charles pouvait se souvenir. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Charles les faisaient travailler du lever jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Ils avaient pratiqués, pratiqués et pratiqués encore.

Il les avait aussi fait étudier les runes anciennes. Les deux jeunes hommes en étaenit juste à apprendre le pouvoir qu'il y avait à utiliser les symboles anciens. Selon Harry, Hermione était un génie en runes; Charles espérait qu'elle serait au chalet quand il allait revenir. Après avoir entendu Harry et Sirius la louanger, il ne se pouvait plus d'attendre de rencontrer la sorcière la plus brillante de son âge.

Charles espérait qu'ils pourraient exécuter la phase suivante de son plan lorsqu'ils retourneraient au bas de la vallée. Il savait qu'ils devraient être plus que trois pour faire cela. Il espérait que les autres étaient déjà arrivés au chalet. La chose la plus importante était de sortir l'Horcruxe de Harry sans le tuer. Charles espérait vraiment qu'Hermione avait été en mesure de venir. Harry allait avoir désespérément besoin d'elle.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous!

Long time no see! Come dirait-on si bien en anglais. Je dois m'excuser tout d'abord de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles ou posté de chapitre depuis longtemps. Je dois dire que lorsque j'ai commencé à traduire, tout allait bien mais arrivé à un point, j'ai soudainement perdu tout attrait. Quand j'ai remarqué récemment que plusieurs personnes ajoutait toujours cette histoire dans leurs favoris et leurs alertes, j'ai été pris d'un certain niveau de remords... Cette traduction m'intéresse toujours c'est pourquoi je vais donc recommencer la traduction où j'en étais rendu. Dû au fait que j'ai recommencé mes études (ce dont je ne faisais pas quand j'ai commencé la traduction), je vais avoir un peu moins de temps à mettre à la traduction mais je vous assure de poster des chapitres régulièrement ou du moins de vous informer s'il y a des délais!

Voici maintenant le chapitre 10, il était traduit depuis longtemps, il ne me restait que la révision avant de le poster alors le voici en bonne et dû forme.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

Star nettoyait le chalet déjà immaculé durant le jeudi soir lorsque la PPAP (Première Protection d'Avertissement de Promixité) se déclencha. Elle transplana immédiatement à l'endroit d'où elle pouvait voir qui s'avançait dans le sentier. Deux hommes marchaient dans sa direction. Star les reconnu tous les 2 immédiatement et alla à leur rencontre.

"Bonjour jeune Star" dit directement l'homme le plus vieux. Il était très vieux mais ne paraissait pas frêle pour autant. Un tel pouvoir irradiait de lui que même Vernon Dursley aurait été capable de le sentir. Star avait toujours pensé que Grand-Père était aussi puissant que Dumbledore si ce n'était plus. Elle faisait cependant plus confiance en Joshua Stormchaser qu'en Dumbledore. Grand-Père, elle l'avait toujours considéré comme tel, ne lui avait jamais parlé comme s'il était plus sage et plus intelligent qu'elle, ni trompé. Il l'avait toujours traité comme si elle était un esprit des forêts, avec respect et amitié. L'autre homme était bien sur Edward Stormchaser, le petit-fils de Joshua, et le frère de sang de Charles.

"Bonjour Star," dit Ed, "C'est bon de voir que tu es en charge. J'aurais été inquiété si Yoh nah (**_Ours_**) avait été là. Est-il ici ou toujours en entraînement?"

"Maître Charles entraîne mon Maître Harry avec M. Sirius Black. Ils vont tous être de retour ici vendredi soir ou samedi dans la matinée. Je suis contente que vous soyez là. Je pense que Maître Harry a besoin de tout l'aide qu'il peut avoir. Il y a un mauvais sorcier qui le pourchasse. Ce mauvais sorcier a tué mon Maître James et Miss Lily," dit Star, ses yeux brillants de larmes. Elle était clairement inquiète à propos de Voldemort et avait raison de l'être.

"Jeune Star, nous allons montrer à ton maître Harry à devenir ce qu'il a besoin de savoir pour combattre ce ah yoh who he sss dee ah sss gah yuh (**_Homme de Mort_**). Comme Yoh nah (**_Ours_**) fait partit de notre famille, le jeune Harry en fait aussi partit. Nous avons déclaré la guerre à Voldemort pour le mal qu'il a fait à notre famille. Nous avons emprunté la Voie du Guerrier, pour amener la guerre à lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il va être content."

"M. Ed, Maître Charles ne m'avait pas dit que Grand-Père venait. Je suis content. Vous deux être trop jeune pour en savoir autant. Grand-Père est meilleur." Et avec cela, elle les mena à travers les protections intérieures jusqu'au chalet. Elle agrandit immédiatement l'intérieur du chalet pour avoir deux chambres à coucher supplémentaires. "Vous couchez avec Maître Charles M. Ed et Grand-Père à une chambre à lui seul," Star montra aux deux hommes où mettre leurs lourds paquetages.

"Bien, je crois que je sait où me tenir," dit Ed en souriant à l'elfe qui regardait adorablement son grand-père.

Le vendredi, Star apprécia de faire un déjeuner Américain pour les deux Stormchaser. Elle avait tout juste terminée de servir les deux quand elle entendit Mlle. Hermione l'appeler. "Je vais chercher les meilleurs amis de Maître Harry qui vont l'aider. Je reviens tout de suite!" et elle disparut.

Eh bien, Pops, il semble que nous avons le début d'une joyeuse petite bande qui se forme. Penses-tu que Voldemort a un indice de ce que nous allons lui réserver? Demanda Ed à son grand-père.

"Les mégalomanes en ont rarement. Il pense qu'il est invincible. Je me demande si Yoh nah a trouvé pourquoi cet idiot pense cela. Je crois avoir une bonne idée du pourquoi, mais je vais attendre le retour de Yoh nah. Je pense que je vais ajouter un peu de jus aux protections. Ce ne peut pas blesser personne," dit le vieil homme comme il finissait son déjeuner.

Star poppa à l'endroit où Hermione l'avait appelé et fut très surprise. Ils étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard. Star regarda les trois personnes se tenant devant elle. "Comment êtes-vous venus ici Mlle. Hermione? M. Ron? Est-ce que votre famille est ici aussi?" Demanda l'elfe avec circonspection, aussi sévèrement qu'un elfe de maison pouvait l'être.

"Star, j'ai pris la liberté d'aider Hermione et Ron à avoir, disons-le, une meilleur porte de sortie de la maison pour aider Harry. Quand tu vas voir Charles, pourrais-tu lui dire s'il-te-plaît, que j'attends sa convocation pour l'assister dans le... l'extraction de ce que nous avons parlé." Dit Dumbledore poliment à l'elfe.

"Professeur, je vais le dire à Maître Charles. Voulez-vous que je vienne ou qu'Hedwige vous le fasse savoir?" Demanda Star.

"Oh, celui qui te convient le mieux." Dit Albus. "Maintenant, vous deux obéissez à Charles et s'il-vous-plait souvenez vous d'écrire régulièrement à votre mère M. Weasley. Je ne veux pas que Molly soit en colère contre nous deux." Ron et Hermione remercièrent Dumbledore de les avoirs aider à sortir du Terrier, attrapèrent leurs sacs, prirent chacun une main à Star et disparurent.

Ils apparurent devant un chalet haut dans les montagnes. Hermione pensait qu'ils ne semblaient pas être allé très loin de Poudlard, mais elle ne dit rien à Ron à ce sujet. Comme ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison, ils remarquèrent deux hommes assis sur le porche, considérant étrange le fait que le chalet avait un porche. La grande partie des maison en Grande-Bretagne n'en possédant pas. Les deux hommes se levèrent et allèrent à la rencontre des adolescents.

"Bonjour Ron et Hermione. Je suis Ed Stormchaser, Charles est mon frère. Voici notre Grand-Père, Joshua Stormchaser. Nous sommes ici pour aider Harry et mon frère."

"Bonjour Ms. Stormchaser. Où est Harry?" Hermione ne perdait pas de temps. Elle avait quelques mots à échanger avec le jeune homme.

L'aîné Stormchaser rit, "J'aime les femmes qui ne tourne pas autour du pot. Puis-je vous appeler Hermione, ma chère?" Hermione acquiesça regardant à qui, elle réalisa, était le premier Natif Américain qu'elle rencontrait. "Merci, j'imagine que vous avez bien des choses à dire à Harry. Comme il semble y avoir un tas de Stormchaser dans les environs, ne pourriez-vous pas toi et Ron m'appeler Grand-Père s'il-vous-plaît?"

"Merci monsieur," dit Ron parlant finalement. Il était inquiet à propos d'Harry, être ici avec tout ces étrangers. Son meilleur ami était-il vraiment en sécurité? Était-il en sécurité? Dans quoi s'était-il fourré? Vraiment, Hermione devenait aussi bonne qu'Harry pour ce qui était de sauter avant de regarder.

À la fin de leurs vingt-cinq jours dans une semaine, les trois sorciers étaient prêts à se diriger vers la maison. Ils étaient fatigués de manger leurs propres cuisines et Charles sentait qu'Harry était assez fort pour se débarrasser de cet Horcruxe. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas besoin d'attendre une autre semaine. Le garçon était quelque chose d'autre. Il avait absorbé comme une éponge chaque sort que Charles ou Sirius lui avait appris. C'était comme s'il y avait en lui un feu brûlant d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait. La colère qui l'avait presque entièrement consumé plus tôt dans l'été avait été utilisé pour nourrir sa soif de savoir. Mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais été arrogant au sujet de la quantité de savoir qu'il connaissait, il avait juste été inquiet de la quantité qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était le rêve de tout professeur d'avoir un étudiant comme cela.

Il y avait aussi une subtile compétition entre les deux sorciers plus âgés, qui était d'apprendre le plus possible les sorts de l'autre. De cette façon tout le monde apprenait. Et les trois hommes étaient rapidement devenus des amis très proches. Sirius se sentait comme s'il avait de nouveau une famille. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis la mort de James et Lily. Le regard mort qu'Azkaban lui avait donné était finalement parti. Il était de nouveau l'homme rieur dans la photo de mariage où Harry l'avait vu la première fois.

Harry avait travaillé très fort durant les vingt-cinq derniers jours pour apprendre et grandir le plus que possible. Il avait aussi pensé beaucoup. Il avait réalisé que sa colère envers Ron et Hermione plus tôt dans l'été avait été causé par plusieurs choses. Premièrement, il était tout simplement pleinement écœuré par tout le monde pour commencer. Il se sentait désolé pour lui-même et la façon dont sa vie avait totalement foiré la plupart du temps. Ensuite, il était blessé qu'ils soient tous ensemble sans lui. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione faisait cela. Ron, bien sûr, avait déserté Harry durant la dernière année, mais Hermione ne l'avait jamais fait. Quand il y pensait par contre, il savait que ce n'était pas son idée. Elle ne se serait jamais coupée de lui comme cela. Ce n'était pas son choix. Il n'était donc plus en colère après Ron et Hermione à propos de cela.

Puis il avait réalisé qu'il était aussi en colère parce qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de Cédric. Entre Sirius et Charles, ils l'avaient beaucoup aidé à travailler sur ce sujet. Les deux hommes l'avaient aidé à comprendre que c'était la seule faute à Voldemort qui avait mené à la mort de Cédric, pas la sienne. Il n'avait eu aucun contrôle là-dessus. Une fois ce fait admis, il avait trouvé la dernière raison pourquoi il avait été si écœuré par ses deux amis. Il était jaloux, pas seulement blessé parce qu'Hermione était avec Ron. Il avait réalisé que ce qu'il ressentait pour Cho n'était qu'un béguin, qu'il n'y avait aucune profondeur dans ses sentiments pour la belle demoiselle. Hermione était sa meilleure amie. Elle avait toujours été celle qui l'avait aide à résoudre ses problèmes s'il la laissait faire. Son brillant esprit l'avait toujours étonné. Son coeur et son courage étaient si fiers qu'elle aurait presque pu être une ancienne guerrière Amazone. De son souvenir, elle était la première personne qui lui avait montré de l'affection inconditionnelle. Il n'y avait jamais de doute à quel point elle tenait à lui. Elle était son ancre, elle était ce qui le gardait sain d'esprit quand elle ne le rendait pas fou. Cho était jolie mais Hermione était belle de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur.

Il savait que Ron avait une quelconque attraction, sentiments, ou peu importe ce qu'il disait avoir pour Hermione autre qu'être un ami, mais dans cela, Harry n'allait pas partager avec Ron. Il allait faire ne sorte que son ancre soit solidement attaché à lui, à personne d'autre. Même pas Ron. Il allait écrire à Hermione aussitôt qu'il serait de retour au chalet et allait envoyer Hedwidge. Il était excité d'avoir des nouvelles d'elle. Et de Ron aussi.

Comme les trois marchaient en direction du chalet le vendredi soir, Harry remarqua immédiatement que le porche contenait plus de personnes qu'un elfe de maison seul. Il s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Charles.

Le sorcier plus âgé souriait et dit "Surprise! J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir un peu de compagnie durant ton entraînement. J'ai donc invité Ron et Hermione. J'espère que c'est ok avec toi?"

La joie sur le visage du jeune homme lui donnait sa réponse. Il laissa tomber son sac et courut jusqu'au porche. Hermione sauta et Harry l'attrapa, la faisant tournoyer. La mâchoire de Ron tomba. Harry garda un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et étreint Ron de son autre bras. Il était si content de voir ses meilleurs amis.

Charles et Sirius marchèrent jusqu'au porche. Aussitôt que Charles put voir qui était la quatrième personne, il sourit et dit respectueusement "Oh see yoh Ay knee se (**_Bonjour Grand-Père_**)!"

Le vieil homme s'avança pour étreindre le grand sorcier, "Oh see yoh Yoh nah (**_Bonjour Ours_**). Tu vas bien?"

"Oui Grand-Père. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Je pensais qu'Ed allait venir seul."

"Comme je disais à ces jeunes gens, les Stormchaser ont déclarés la guerre à Voldemort. Nous nous sommes engagés sur la Voie du Guerrier. Je crois bien qu'il reste un brin d'esprit combatif dans ce corps de vieux guerrier. Contre cet ennemi, vous avez besoin de tout l'aide que vous pourrez trouver."

"Grand-Père, vous êtes plus que le bienvenue. Il reste plus qu'un brin d'esprit combatif en vous. Les chances de Voldemort viennent de chuter drastiquement. Laissez-moi vous présenter à Harry." Charles mena le vieil homme vers son neveu qui était toujours avec ses amis, parlant et riant, n'ayant pas remarqué la conversation des deux hommes.

"Joshua Stormchaser, voici Harry Potter. Harry, voici mon, et je suppose que cela en fait le tien aussi, Grand-Père." Harry se retourna de ses amis et serra la que Joshua lui tendait. L'ancien sorcier fit quelque chose que jamais personne d'autre n'avait fait en étant présenté à Harry; jamais son regard ne se posa sur la cicatrice de l'adolescent.

Il sourit et dit "Harry, s'il-te-plaît, comme j'ai déjà demandé a tes mais, appelle moi Grand-Père. Cela me ferait très plaisir. Maintenant, tu dois venir et me dire tout ce que ce gros ours t'a appris. Je dois m'assurer qu'il a bien fait."

"Monsieur, puis-je vous présenter mon parrain, Sirius Black?" Sirius et le vieil homme se serrèrent la main. Le regard de Joshua se plongea profondément dans celui de Sirius.

"Vous devez être l'ami de James, Patmol, c'est exact?"

"Oui monsieur. J'ai entendu James parler de vous lorsqu'il vous a rencontré. Il avait été très impressionné par les choses que vous lui aviez montrées. Je suis content que vous soyez de notre côté. Lorsque nous étions jeunes, j'étais totalement effrayé par vous. Je croyais que James se moquait de moi quelques fois, mais après avoir passé les derniers jours avec Charles ici, je sais que tout est vrai, du fait que c'est vous qui lui avez appris. Je crois de plus en plus en nos chances après chaque journées passées."

Charles attira l'attention de tous. "Ok, installons nous bien et prenons un bon repas. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter ce soir. Donc tout le monde, venez à l'intérieur." Star avait préparé un délicieux repas et tout le monde eu du plaisir à parler et rire ensemble. Même Ron commença à se détendre vis-à-vis des américains. La nourriture avait aidé à apaiser l'une de ses craintes.

Une fois que le souper fut dégusté et que tout fut nettoyé, tout le monde alla rejoindre Charles près du feu. C'était assez frais durant la soirée pour en entretenir un et que tous soient confortables. Charles commença le briefing.

"Ok, la plupart d'entre vous le ne savez pas mais Harry a eu des rêves et des cauchemars à propos d'un long corridor plus tôt dans l'été. J'ai découvert qu'ils étaient dus à une source extérieure. Il n'en a pas fait depuis qu'il est ici, n'est-ce pas Harry?"

"Non, pas depuis que tu m'as appris à construire le mur," dit le jeune homme.

"Ron et Hermione, je vais vous montrer à tous les deux à protéger votre esprit des autres. On appelle cela…"

"Occlumencie," dit Hermione.

"Je te l'ai dit qu'elle était un génie," dit Harry en souriant.

"Et tu avais raison. C'est correct Hermione, aussi loin que cela a pu fonctionner. Je dois par contre dire que je suis surpris de la résistance du mur d'Harry. Ces capacités sont toujours surprenantes." Star souris discrètement, restant silencieuse. "Nous avons un sérieux problèmes. J'en ai discuté avec Dumbledore et nous en sommes venus à la même conclusion. La raison pourquoi Voldemort n'est pas mort lorsque l'Avada Kedavra l'a percuté, il avait une police d'assurance. Il a découvert comment faire un Horcruxe." L'aîné des Stormchaser manqua une respiration et son visage se ferma. C'était bien comme il l'avait pensé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe M. Charles?" demanda Hermione. "Je n'ai jamais rien lu à ce sujet avant." Harry savait que cela signifiait que les Horcruxes (ou était-ce Horcrui?) n'était pas dans n'importe quel livre normal, courant ou magique. Parce que si c'était mentionné, Hermione aurait lu à ce sujet et s'en serait souvenu.

"Un Horcruxe est un sort des plus maléfique. Un sorcier va placer une partie de son âme dans un objet pour la garder intact. Ils fragmentent leur âme en assassinant un autre être humain. Assassiner divise votre âme parce que prendre une vie humaine est une chose terrible même si c'est de l'auto-défense ou dans une bataille. Mais assassiner est ce qui divise l'âme. En ayant un Horcruxe, si le corps du sorcier est détruit, son âme ne mourra pas. Comme Harry l'a vu le printemps passé, tu peux récupérer un autre corps. Vous en avez déjà vu un les enfants."

"Le journal?" Demanda Hermione. Charles regarda Harry, souriant légèrement.

"Oui très chère. C'est pourquoi la pauvre petite Ginny n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance. Elle était possédée par Voldemort lui-même. Ça a pris un croc de basilique remplis de venin pour le détruire. Les Horcruxes sont difficiles à détruire, spécialement si vous ne voulez pas détruire l'objet dans lesquels ils sont. La nuit que Face de Serpent est allé chez les Potter, Dumbledore et moi croyons qu'il allait utiliser la mort d'Harry pour en faire un 7ème. Oui, un 7ème. Selon Dumbledore, Jedusor était fasciné par le chiffre 7, celui étant le plus magique. Donc nous pensons que 7 ont été créés."

"Il en a créé un cette nuit là, même en étant frappé par le sortilège mortel?" Demanda Hermione.

"Une fois de plus, nous faisons une supposition éclairée ici, donc ce que nous pensons est que dû au fait que c'est un sort long et compliqué, Jedusor avait tout préparé avant et qu'il ne restait que le meurtre à commettre. Donc, quand l'Avada Kedavra l'a frappé, il a perdu son corps et a donc perdu le contrôle du sort. Le processus s'est fait et il a fait un Horcruxe."

"Dans quoi?" demanda Ron calmement, pas sûr de vouloir le savoir mais effrayé de ne pas être au courant.

"Moi," dit Harry tranquillement. "C'est pourquoi cette cicatrice n'est jamais disparu n'est-ce pas? C'est pourquoi j'ai ce truc mental avec lui. Ce fils de pute!" Harry grogna la dernière partie. "Nous devons sortir ce truc de moi! Aussi longtemps que j'ai un lien avec ce bâtard, il peut me contrôler. Il peut me posséder comme il l'a fait avec Ginny," Harry devenait de plus en plus en colère après chaque moment.

"Arrête Harry! S'il pouvait le faire, il l'aurait déjà fait," Hermione attrapa le bras du jeune homme et le secoua gentiment. "Regarde moi, nous allons trouver un moyen de sortir cette chose de toi. Je suis sur que M. Charles et le Professeur Dumbledore sont déjà en train de travailler là-dessus. Et tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas tomber aussi."

"Tout comme moi mec. Je sais que je t'ai déjà laissé tombé auparavant, mais pas cette fois ci. Je suis ici pour toi." Ron avait regardé Harry droit dans les yeux en disant cela. Harry savait que son ami pensait ce qu'il avait dit.

"Mes jeunes guerriers, nous allons nous occuper de cela. Charles, tu vas demander au Professeur Dumbledore de nous rejoindre demain à l'endroit que je suis sûr que tu as déjà préparé. Ce rituel doit être fait dans la lumière du jour, le plus ensoleillé, le mieux c'est. Sirius, Ron et Hermione vous allez être aussi avec nous. Nous devons sortir cet an doe nuh doe (**_esprit_**) maléfique d'Harry. Cela va nécessiter une attaque en trois parties. Charles et Ed allez être les extracteurs, Dumbledore et moi allons le détruire une fois sortit d'Harry, et vous trois allez avoir le travail le plus important. Vous devez garder Harry ici; vous devez l'ancrer à ce monde. Sans vous, cela ne focntionnera pas. Êtes-vous prêt?" Demanda Grand-Père en regardant les jeunes sorciers.

"Bien sûr monsieur, nous n'allons pas laisser Harry aller là où nous ne pouvons pas le suivre." Dit Sirius avec un air féroce dans son visage. "Je ne vais pas te perdre mon garçon!"

"Tout comme nous!" Dit Hermione des larmes perlant à ses yeux comme Ron hochait la tête pour approuver. Harry regarda tout le monde, il était si enveloppé d'amour de la part de chacun de ses amis qu'il en était muet.

Après s'être ressaisi, il dit : "je vais passer à travers cela seulement, et je dis bien seulement, si vous pouvez m'assurez que vous allez tous être en sécurité. Je ne vais pas laisser quelque chose vous arriver à cause de moi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec si quelque chose arrivait." Charles, Ed et Joshua assurèrent Harry qu'il était le seul en danger dans cette situation, pas eux.

"Ok, je crois que nous avons besoin d'un peu de repos si nous le pouvons. Harry, toi et Ron pouvez être ensemble puisque Star a décidé que seulement Hermione et Grand-Père ont leurs propres quartiers."

Charles envoya Star avec une note pour Dumbledore lui demandant de les rencontrer durant la matinée à la place spéciale que Charles avait découverte pour le rituel. La réponse fut rapide à arriver. Bien sûr qu'il allait être là.

Tout le monde s'en alla dans leur chambre pour se reposer dans leur lit. Personne ne dormit, excepté Grand-Père. Il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de tout le repos possible avant l'aube. Il espérait que Dumbledore serait à la hauteur de sa réputation. Ils allaient avoir besoin de tous les mages suprêmes sur lesquels ils pouvaient mettre la main dessus pour qu'Harry en sorte vivant. Et Dumbledore pouvait être accusé de tout sauf d'être un sorcier médiocre. Bien sûr, Joshua Stormchaser était nah woe tee dah nah wah gah way och way ouy (**_Grand Chef de Guerre Shaman_**). Grand-Père pensait qu'à deux, ils pourraient faire le travail. Avec l'énergie brute des plus jeunes, les anciennes lignes de magie en ces montagnes qui lui semblait si familière, oui, il sentait qu'ils allaient réussir à accomplir leur tâche.


End file.
